Fantasy
by amal-rukia
Summary: Tori was chased by dreams, about a certain person, she wants the answers to find the truth. A new girl named Rebecca came to the school, and told the gang that they belonged to another world, but Jade used a curse that caused them to reborn in this one, while she tried to bring back a loved one. The bond must be restored. Jori, Bade, Bori, Cabbie.
1. The necklace

_**Hey everyone! I am new to Victorious's fanfic, this is the first time I try writing for a TV show, so please don't fail me and review!**  
_

_**So, here is the first chapter for the story, I hope you like it, because I am happy with the idea and I want to keep writing it. :)  
So, please be kind and review, it means a lot for a kid like me XD.  
**_

* * *

_"When you lose a dear person, a person who loved you and stayed by your side, everything falls apart. You never realize how important that person is, until you lose her. If there is any way to bring her back, you would give anything you had to see her smile again."_

"Hey tor!" Andre walked towards his best friend who was staring at her blankly at her locker smiling. "Hey…" The half-Latina girl answered with a low voice that had a lot of sadness in it.

"What's wrong Tori?" The black skinned boy asked in concern. "I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" She gave him her usual smile, but it was obvious for Andre that she was forcing it. "Nope you're not. You know I am here for you." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry about that André, but it's hard to explain." She said and closed her locker. "Well maybe you should write a song." André said cheerfully. "That is exactly what I have done." The singer gave him a paper smiling.

André read the paper and kept scanning the words with his eyes, and then he looked at Tori smiling. "Did you fall on your head in the morning?"

"What? No! Why?" Tori said in a rapid tone. "I guess someone is finally able to write a song." André patted her back. "I wrote it with all my heart." The half-Latina girl smiled proudly.

"Why don't you sing it now? It's lunch time, I bet everyone will enjoy it." André put an arm around his best friend. "And I am sure it will make feel better. But promise me you will tell us what's wrong." Tori nodded her head smiling.

The friends were sitting at their usual table. "Did you guys figure out what's wrong with Tori? She isn't her usual self." Beck asked without trying to hide the concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm worried about her." Robbie said.

"Who cares about her?" Jade shouted in a harsh voice which made Robbie shake. "That wasn't nice Jadey…" Cat said in a small innocent voice.

"Hey everyone!" André got everyone's attention, holding a microphone. "We've got a song for you that Tori wrote!"

Tori grabbed her microphone and waited for André to start playing with his piano.

"I kept on seeing those shattered dreams,

Why are they so real?

They are nothing but fantasies,

I keep on seeing you there,

I'm so sorry, so sorry,

I can see the pain in your eyes,

You are so desperate, you're not okay,

I know something is wrong!

_[Chorus]_

'Cause the pain is so much

I can't remember why

It felt like you lost the love

Why does it feel like I caused it all?

I'm chasing after you

Trying to figure out why

Why are you losing all the hope?

Why does it feel…?

Like I caused all?

Oh, oh, oh ,oh,oh, oh, oh!

_[Chorus-end]_

I can feel that we are so close

Why can't remember who you are?

So far away, yet so close,

I know you're somewhere here

I keep on waking up,

Tears falling from my eyes,

Every time I wake from my dream

I can no longer remember your face

But I can never forget, the pain in your eyes

_[Chorus]_

'Cause the pain is so much

I can't remember why

It felt like you lost the love

Why does it feel like I caused it all?

'Cause I know somehow,

That you have a special place

In my heart that I cannot erase

I just can't fight the feelings… of messing you…

You… you...

_[Chorus-end]_

Even if I can't remember who you are,

I still remember how I cared about you,

You took good care of me;

You stood by my side,

If I was the one to cause your pain,

I am asking you for forgiveness.

I really wish I can see you now,

I really wish I remember,

I really miss you, I miss you… so bad

_[Chorus]_

'Cause the pain is so much

I can't remember why

It felt like you lost the love

Why does it feel like I caused it all?

I'm chasing after you

Trying to figure out why

Why are you losing all the hope?

Why does it feel…?

Like I caused all?

Oh, oh, oh ,oh,oh, oh, oh!

Caused it all! Like if I caused it all!

_[Chorus-end]_

Everyone clapped, some of them cried because of the deep emotions, Tori ran away leaving everyone confused.

"Something… is wrong with Tori…" Robbie said trying to hold his tears. To everyone's surprise, Jade left the table and ran chasing after Tori. André went to join them but Beck stopped him.

"So, you guys are Cat, Robbie, Beck, and André. Isn't that Right?" A short haired girl sat beside them without invitation. Her hair was black, it barely touched her shoulders, and her eyes were dark brown.

"How did you know that? And who are you? Are you new? Are you-"The girl stopped André's lips with her finger.

'You love asking questions. I am Rebecca, and yes, I am new. But I can't tell you how I knew you until your friends return."

"Once my brother was talking really fast like this, and ended up biting his tongue, so we had to…" Rebecca stopped Cat from telling the story. "I seriously have no intention to hear stories about your weird brother, Cat." She added and smirked.

**The girls' bathroom.**

"There you are." Jade entered the room, the half-Latina girl didn't face her, and she kept looking at the mirror, her hair hiding her face."Vega?"

"Please! Go away!" Tori sounded helpless, she wasn't the same. "Yeah, sure, I'll obey you." Jade responded in sarcasm. "Did you come here to make things worse?!"

"Nope." The writer answered in annoyance. "Then why are you here?" The half-Latina asked in a low voice. "I don't know, you sang a heartbreaking song out there, and then you ran as fast as you can!"

Tori finally showed her face, tears falling from her eye, Jade looked in shock. The happy, kind, perfect Victoria was crying. "Leave me alone Jade! Please!"

"Sure! I'll go back there without you, and you won't come for a while, and everyone will believe that ended your life in the most painful way! Such a happy ending!" Jade said in her usual sarcasm.

"I can't take it anymore! Go!" She was facing Jade, her whole body was shaking, The black haired girl grabbed her arms trying to calm her down, and to her shock Tori let her head fall on Jade's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry… it is nothing but a stupid reason… really…"

"C'mon, wash your face and we will go back to our table." The blue eyed girl said. Tori nodded.

**Back to the gang.**

"I really don't know how to tell you… you may think that I am crazy… or something. But the truth is…" Rebecca stopped as she saw the girls heading towards them. "Oh my god! Victoria Vega and Jadelyn West!"

Jade stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did we miss?" Tori sat while Jade is still standing. "Relax Jadelyn!" Rebecca said laughing but stopped when she saw the girl glaring at her.

"… Or not." Jade finally sat. "I don't know how to say it but, you guys don't belong to this world." She closed her eyes as she heard Jade laughing at her. "The right meaning is that you don't belong here."

"I was sent to tell you, that a long time ago, you guys lived in another world, but something caused all of you to reborn in this world, it was probably a curse, but no one knows the truth. But what I know is that it was caused by you Jadelyn." Rebecca said, trying to hide her face in order not to see their reactions.

"You sure are crazy!" Jade shouted. "I can prove it to you!" Rebecca's voice was louder. "It is true! Victoria! I heard your song! Something was wrong with you, right? You were seeing dreams about a certain person since you became 16!"

Everyone looked at Tori. "How did you know?" The singer asked in both confusion and pain. Now that her friends looked at her, she had to say the truth. "A year ago, a week before my birthday, the dreams started. Every night, I saw a person, crying, and I didn't understand why. Few days ago, they returned. They may stop the next few ones since it's my birthday… but how did you know? I never told anyone!"

"That proves that I am right! You met that person in your previous life! You dream of this person but you can't remember who!" Rebecca gave a victorious smile.

Tori's eyes went wide. "It's crazy but… This may explain it." "Don't be ridiculous Vega! There is no such thing!" Jade said annoyed. "You Jade used to have brown hair, but I liked the new color…!" Rebecca was cut by Tori. "See?! I wasn't the only who thought that it was better this way André!"

Everyone looked at her strangely and Jade glared at André who began praying. "Wow, random. Anyway, Jade you used to be a nice person in your previous life… well, you were mean sometimes, but you never intended to hurt someone, until…" Rebecca stopped. "Until what?!" Jadelyn snapped.

"Until you lost a person that you really loved, a person that you cared about… You wanted to get that person back, but you used something too strong that caused all of you to reborn in this world."

"_If you don't want to die the most painful way tell me your name!"_

"… _My name is…."_

Jade suddenly felt a headache. "You heard voices. It was the memory of where it all began, Jadelyn." Rebecca smirked. "What the hell…? How…?" The dark haired's eyes grew wide. "This is crazy!"

"How come that we can't remember things or see dreams if all of this was real?" Asked Robbie since he was more confused. "It is because nothing happened to you that is related to your past. I was told to come here on this day to meet you and tell you the truth. Everything comes on its time. Things will start to change."

"I don't believe such things weirdo!" Jade's anger grew. "I still can prove it! Take this necklace." Rebecca handed her a necklace, it had sky blue crystal that catched everyone's eye.

"It's beautiful!" Tori stated in admiration. "Take it Jade, you've got nothing to lose. Maybe everything she said was true." She earned a glare from the raven-haired girl. "Sure! I Tori Vega believe everything I hear! Who knows? I am perfect enough in this world to be a princesses in the other one!" Jade answered in her Tori voice.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori defended. Jade growled and took the necklace. "Good, wear it, and after an hour something will happen, and a letter from that person's name will appear."

"Why is it so important to you Rebecca?" The Latina asked. "Because, if the truth wasn't revealed and the bond wasn't restored, this world will come to an end thanks to the curse… and Jadelyn" The brown-eyed girl smirked and took her bag. "Wait!" Jade called her. "You said restoring the bond, does that mean that this person is alive here?"

"Yup! Thanks to you, Lady! But…" Rebecca's face turned to seriousness. "If you still don't believe and won't try to find the truth, this person will die… again!" The dark haired girl left them.

"That was crazy, but…" Beck stated. "If it wasn't true then why would she tell us about this, and especially that she gave you that necklace Jade."

"An hour… I wonder what will happen… wait! Where did Cat go?" Robbie asked in confusion.

"Rebecca! Becca!" Rebecca stopped and turned to see the red-haired chasing after her. "What the hell Cat? Why are you calling me Becca?" She asked playfully.

"Well, once my brother called me Kitty, and kept on calling that, so someday he said "hey kitty" and all the cats in the neighborhood attacked him, so we had to take him to the hospital and he ended up…" Rebecca blocked Cat's mouth with her hand as fast as lightning.

"I am sure that your brother then lived a love story with his kitties and had his forever happily after. Now, why were you chasing after me?" She raised an eyebrow. "I believe you! You don't seem like a liar! I know Jadey won't believe you but, I think it's true! It explains why she is always angry!" Cat whispered.

"Aww, this is nice of you kitty! We'll prove it to her, after an hour, she may start to believe." Rebecca messed up the girl's hair playfully. "You won't hurt anyone will you?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Magic will… but nothing serious I hope. Now that Jade's got the necklace, I can use my magic." Rebecca's eyes turned blue which made the read heard girl shake. "My lord I am asking for magic, bring it back to me, so that the truth can be revealed, and that the bonds can be restored."

A yellow light appeared in her hand, she closed her fist. "Magic can be peace, Magic can be war, I will use magic to restore the broken bond!"

Jade almost lost her balance but Robbie catched her. "Jade? Are you okay?"

"_We won't get to do any of these things now! This is all my fault!"_

"1…2…" Jade didn't get to say three since Robbie ran away. "This is insane!" A blue light appeared from her necklace. "What the…?"

**An hour later.**

Tori closed her locker, and saw Rebecca and Cat walking in the empty hallway. "Hi cat, Rebecca!" The girls greeted her. "So, did anything supernatural happened yet?"

"Relax Victoria, it's a normal accident that happens. I have no idea what it is, or who will take the damage, but I am sure it will happen this moment." Rebecca answered. "Hey Sinjin! What's in the box you're holding?"

"A window was broken and I had to clean the mess, these are broken glasses for my collection… by the way, do you want a boyfriend because…" Before he finishes, he lost balance and fell on the floor so did the glass. Tori's leg slipped and fell on it.

"Oh my god! Tori!" Cat reached for her. "Sinjin!" Rebecca yelled at him. "Sorry! I, I forgot to tie my shoes! I will call for help…!"

"Oh my god… girls, my leg is bleeding! It hurts so much…!" Tori said while holding her leg. "It's happening… It really is…" Cat looked at Rebecca who seemed to breathe heavily. "It is Cat… it is…"

**+At the hospital."**

"So, Doctor, how bad is it?" Rebecca asked. She felt the gang's looks on her. "Well, Luckily, she didn't bleed a lot since you brought her fast to the hospital. The fall was really bad, and there were pieces of glass in her leg. Don't worry, it could have been worse."

"How long will it take to heel?" Beck asked with concern in his voice. "Well, it depends. She may stay for a week or more."

"Can we see her?" André asked, the doctor nodded, and left them, everyone walked towards the door but Robbie stopped Rebecca. "You're not coming with us!"

"What? Why?"

"Maybe you did this to make us believe in your stupid game!" Beck shout, his face red with anger, he couldn't bear to see a friend hurt. "No! I was there! She didn't do it!" Cat defended her friend.

"its okay kitty, I am leaving." Rebecca stated and walked toward the exit, there, she saw Jade standing talking to the nurse, the raven-haired girl saw her, rushed towards, grabbed her arm and led outside. She pushed to the wall. "You did this!"

"What?" Rebecca was shocked by the action, she tried to free herself, but Jade was taking control. "You did this to Tori! I know you did! And I will make you being born!"

"I didn't do it! I swear! She just fell! I didn't even know it was her who will be the victim!" Becca defended her self. "But you were there! That is why I won't believe you!"

"You care about her."Rebecca said. "What…?" Jade whispered, the question shocked her, all the anger went way, leaving confusion and shock on her face. "You care about Victoria, and if you say no, that will prove that you are a coward Jadelyn."

"Stop changing the subject!" West shouted, but Rebecca pushed her away and grabbed her arms, to make sure that she won't run. "You care about her! Why don't you admit it? Maybe if you start believing and stop being a coward you will change to a better person! The walls that you created won't protect you from the truth!"

Rebecca let go of her, she smiled and pointed to the necklace. A letter was written. "It's a letter, it is picked up randomly, but it's a part of that person's name." Jade held it and looked at it, the light formed a letter. " The letter is…C"

"_A wise woman told me once, when you lose a dear person, a person who loved you and stayed by your side, everything falls apart. You never realize how important that person is, until you lose her. If there is any way to bring her back, you would give anything you had to see her smile again."_

"_I believe she's right, I mean, it's so sad, I lost my parents, and I was shocked, but I am glad I didn't see them dying in front of me… it would have been my doom. Everything was black, but I kept myself strong, for them…"_

"_Sorry about that. I always thought about what that woman said to me. If I lost a person that I loved so much, I will do everything to see that person in front of me, smiling. But, I never met such a person. A person who cared about me, protected me, showed me the way… I wish that would change."_

"_It will Jade. I promise."_

Jade fell on her knees, she held her head with her hands, since the pain was so much.

"_We will find you! I promise! We will always find you!"_

"Stop it! Stop it!" She yelled. "It's changing! Things are changing! You are remembering your past life! The peoples you met there, the ones you cared about!" Rebecca said.

"Make it stop!"

"_If you don't want to die the most painful way tell me your name!"_

"… _My name is…."_

"Yes the name! Remember the name! Where it all started! Where things started to change! You can do it! Jadelyn!" Rebecca encouraged her.

"_If you don't want to die the most painful way tell me your name!" Jade held her sword towards the mysterious person, the person was wearing a brown coat, and the face was hidden by the hood. _

"… _My name is, Victoria Vega."_

* * *

**The chapter ends here, next time, I will start to tell the story from both worlds. And I like Rebecca, I imagined her as Selena Gomez who left good memories for me in the wizards of Waverly place. **

**Please review and give me your opinion, and ideas if you want! I love reading ideas, I may use them, sometimes they give me another new idea, so, please respond the fastest you can so that I won't lose my motivation, since it happens a lot...**

**:)  
**


	2. The mercenary

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter, and I hope you will like it! I want to thank the ones who reviewed my story and I hope that this time I will see more reviews from you.**

* * *

Jade entered her bedroom, she threw her back and lay on her bed. "Why? Why does it feel so complicated?" She closed her eyes and buried her head in her pillow. "I hate her but…"

"_I'm sorry…"_

Tori looked at the door to see Rebecca standing there. "Hey Victoria, I can talk with you right?" Tori nodded. "It hurts a lot right? Sorry about that."

"But, you didn't do anything, it was an accident." Tori said with a reassuring smile. "There are no accidents, everything happens for a reason. It's fate. Everyone hates me now, they think that I did this to you, but I swear, when I said something was going to happen to one of you I didn't even know who it was." Rebecca stated.

"They have no right to do that! Cat was there too and she saw the whole think!" Said the Half-Latina. "Yeah, Cat tried to defend me, at least she believes me. Anyway, how is your relationship with Jade?" The black-haired girl smirked.

"Why are you asking me this? It's so sudden…" The singer was more confused than ever. "Well, she was going to kill me because she thought that I did this to you. She must really care about you."Rebecca couldn't help but smirk.

"Really? She did that?" The Latina couldn't hide her happiness. A soft smile was formed on her lips, a smile that gave a warm feeling to Rebecca. "Well, she hates me… but I consider her as my friend. On my first day, she poured coffee on me… but we shared some good moments, like that time when she needed money for a play, and I helped. Or the time Sikowitz sent us on a date…"

"Wait… a date…? Seriously…? I am glad I skipped his class!" Rebecca said in disbelieve. "Yeah… anyway, I am glad to know that Jade may care about me… it means a lot. I wish I could tell her that, but she will rip my head off… you know, she once gave me coffee that she found in the garbage." Tori laughed softly.

"Oh damn…!" Becca lowered her head. "I always wanted to know how it would taste like…" Tori stared at her. "Seriously Rebecca?"

"Err, sorry."

Rebecca waited until Tori fell asleep, she put her hand carefully on the injured leg, and a green light covered it. "Now, heal." She whispered, and left the room once the light was gone.

"**The past." **

Jade rode her horse through the forest, she wore a black armor, and held a sword with the symbol of a dragon. Before she could react, she felt something hitting her, and the girl fell.

A person looked at her from a tree, the attacker stepped closer to check on her, she lost conscience. The stranger took his way to the horse but felt something sharp touching the back of his head which was hidden by a hood. "Well, well, you need to do more than that to take ride of me."

Jade didn't hear an answer from her attacker."If you don't want to die in the most painful way tell me your name!" Jade held her sword towards the mysterious person, the person was wearing a brown coat, and the face was hidden by the hood.

"… My name is, Victoria Vega."The girl took off the hood to show herself, brown hair and eyes, tanned skin. She looked at Jade with a cold face.

"You must be the girl we were looking for. Seems like I'm getting all the money." Jade said while smirking. "So, you are another mercenary… the king couldn't do something better?" Victoria stated.

"Well, miss, you are coming with me. I can't wait to take the money." Jade tied her, and then jumped on her horse. "C'mon! It is going to be a long night!" She held the rope and began walking.

It was night, they stopped, and Jade lit the fire and sat on the grass after tying the rope around the tree. "So, why would the king want us to capture you?" She smirked as she cleaned her sword. All what she got was silence from the tanned girl. She noticed blood were the girl was sitting. "Are you injured?" Jade asked.

"It's nothing…" Victoria answered, with a weak voice. "When?" Jade questioned. "Before you captured me, I took an arrow in the leg while I was running from the mercenaries…" The girl answered. Jade approached her, she took off Victoria's boots, and lifted the bottom of her trousers to see the injury. "This is pretty bad… you should have cleaned the cut and stopped the bleeding once you got this…" Victoria whimpered in pain when Jade touched the injury.

"It doesn't matter… Once you take me to the king… he will kill me…." She said. "He won't. He said he wasn't going to kill you, he needed you for something." Jade stated.

"I don't care… I rather die than serve a killer… he took so many innocent lives, and didn't care if it was a kid or a woman… lives are things that we should treasure, not take away like if they were nothing…" Victoria said without facing the girl. Jade looked at her for a moment, and then took a bottle from her bag, she used the liquid in it to cover the injury, and bandaged it. "That should take care of it."

"Thanks." Victoria smiled softly. "Who would you smile and thank the person who will lead him to his death?" Jade chuckled. "You are… different. You don't act like a mercenary." Victoria said simply without looking at the mercenary."

"Different…? It's funny that you think that I am different." Jade turned her attention to her horse. "Life is funny… you wish for something, and it never happens." The tanned girl stated.

"And what did you wish for? Not that I care." The mercenary said and looked away.

"Peace…" Victoria answered, and lay on the ground, trying to sleep.

"Peace isn't something that you can wish for!" Jade stated, with a hint of annoyance.

"True. I can't wish for it… but I can't fight for it. I knew that I wasn't strong, but I decided to hide first, and then find a plan to get rid of the king."

"That's crazy!" Jade snapped. She got no answer, the tanned girl may have fallen asleep. She looked at her with confusion.

"**Sikowitz's class. Present."**

Rebecca entered the class only to be met by furious faces. "Hi angry people." She simply said and took a set, but she got kicked by Jade, causing her to fall on the ground. "Well, aren't you sweet, Jadelyn?" Rebecca smirked and glared at her.

"Hello kids!" Everyone noticed Sikowitz coming from the window. "Sikowitz, why didn't you use the door?" Robbie asked.

"That wasn't the door?" The teacher started drinking the coconut's milk. "Alright, we are going to do the alphabets improve! Jade, Cat, Beck, André, and Rebecca who skipped my class yesterday! I want you on the stage!" Sikowitz said causing Rebecca to smirk.

"Robbie choose a letter!" Sikowitz ordered. "What about "C"? Robbie answered.

"Caring about a person isn't wrong, Jade." Becca smirked.

"Don't you dare bringing that again!" The Goth yelled.

"Everything became confusing, what are you girls talking about?" Beck asked trying to avoid the new girl's gaze, much to her annoyance.

"Fighting with Jade isn't a good idea, even if I hate you after what you did to Tori." André said.

"Give her a chance Jade! She is nice!" Cat stated cheerfully causing Jade to groan.

"How come that you are so blind Jade that you noticed nothing? Drop the act already!" Rebecca said with a challenging look.

"I am not blind! And you are not the one to tell me that! Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jade yelled at her, and André stepped back.

"Just relax! There is no need to fight!" Beck raised his hands trying to calm the girls.

"Knights are cool." The black skinned boy tried to change the subject.

"Like it or not Jade, you believe her! Look! You still wear the necklace!" The red-haired girl pointed at the necklace.

"Maybe you can't see it, but I can! You can't keep pushing everyone! Give yourself a chance! You still have something to protect Jadelyn!" Becca said. Jade's face went red with anger.

"Nonsense! Maybe you should learn to mind your own business! You and Vega are the same! You both make me sick!" The goth shouted.

"Please Jade, stop! This isn't the good time! We are in class! So stop arguing!" Olivier tried to calm them.

"Yeah!" André replied.

"Wrong letter André! Q to you Cat." Sikowitz commented while drinking his coconuts, the other students were enjoying the "scene". "Keep on going, entertain me."

"Quiet you both! I hate saying my friends fighting! Please!" Cat yelled, which made everyone's jaw dropped.

"Right! This isn't the right way to fix things! If only you listen to me!" Rebecca tried to calm the Goth.

"Sounds boring to me! Get out of here already!" Jade replied.

"Try to act in a mature way for once Jade! This isn't working! Arguing won't lead to anything!" Beck stated.

"Unbelievable! Please stop the fighting!" Cat yelled again, but this time, it felt like she was about to cry. Beck put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Victoria makes you sick? She was always the one to help you!" The dark-haired girl yelled.

"Whatever! You remind of her! So go away! You both are the same and I hate that!" Jade answered.

Rebecca stepped closer to her, eyes burning with anger. Robbie grabbed his seat to be prepared for anything, and Sikowitz raised his hand. "Rebecca! It's Beck's turn!"

"I know!" She yelled harshly, causing Sikowitz to take a step back. She then faced the Goth with no fear, Beck stepped beside Jade to protect her, and Cat grabbed Becca's arm. "You think I remind you of her? That's right! She and I are the same! It is true because Victoria would be my...!" Rebecca stopped as she realized what she was saying, Robbie stared at her, Cat let go of her arm as she felt the shaking, and Jade was confused.

"So?" Jade managed to say. "Did the cat eat your tongue?" The raven-haired girl smirked.

"I didn't do it!" Cat yelled in fear, causing everyone but Rebecca to look at her strangely. Becca opened her mouth, but she couldn't say a thing. Jade saw the pain in her eyes, and felt guilty about it, but decided not to show it.

Rebecca took her back and left the room in a rush. She ran through the hallway, but stopped when she saw Tori's locker. "If she didn't beat you… she won't beat me too, Victoria."

Everyone in the class room noticed someone entering. "Sorry Sikowitz, I didn't mean to run away, it just happened." Rebecca smiled, but lowered her head. Jade groaned, and Cat giggled.

Two days later.

Jade was closing her locker, but stopped when she saw someone coming towards her. "Hey, Jade." The person was Tori, Jade looked at her for a few seconds before realizing that she was really here. "Vega? I thought you were staying for a week or two."

"Yeah but, my leg healed really fast, and that shocked the doctor. He said that since my leg is okay, and there is nothing wrong with me, I could leave the hospital." The half-Latina said cheerfully.

"That doctor must be stupid since he said that there was nothing wrong with you." Jade smirked, and Tori frowned.

"Anyway, Rebecca told me about what you did." Jade groaned but Tori ignored her and continued. "I am happy that you care about me, Jade. I am happy that we are friends."

The Goth faced her, flames of anger in her eyes. "Let me tell you this, I don't care about you! And we are not friends! We never were, and we would never be friends!" Jade said harshly, Tori looked at her with hurt on her face. She stepped back, but kept her eyes on the Goth.

"Maybe, I was wrong about you…" Tori told her with a voice filled with hurt, she turned her back to her and rushed through the hallway.

Jade froze for a moment, she couldn't believe what she did, and she never meant any of the things she said. Tori was always there for her, no matter how mean she was to her, Tori always helped her.

"Jadelyn, you shouldn't have done that." A calm feminine voice made Jade feel worse, she turned to meet the dark-haired girl.

"Well, why would miss annoying care?" Jade asked angrily. Rebecca ignored her and took a sip of her coffee. The Goth waited for her answer but got nothing."Enjoying yourself? I hope so! Because if you keep on ignoring me I will cut you with my scissors!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were here." Rebecca smirked, and Jade hissed. "I care because what you're doing isn't helping with restoring your memories." She stated and looked at the necklace.

"Oh! Isn't that horrible?!" Jade said with sarcasm. Becca rolled her eyes, and walked past her.

Rebecca stopped for a moment, then turned to Jade. "Sometimes, it's easy to forgive, but it's hard to forget. You should fix things as fast as you could." Rebecca smiled and left, leaving a confused Jade.

"_Why? Why did you save me?"_

"_I just didn't like that old man, he just pisses me off so I stopped him from getting what he wanted."_

Jade leaned against her locker, she felt intense pain in her head, she saw pictures in her mind, they weren't clear, but they felt so real.

"_This is some progress."_ Rebecca thought to her self as she watched the Goth.

"**The past"**

The mercenary walked through the castle's gates with Victoria, who was well tied. She saw an old man, he seemed to have a strong body and it surprised her for some as old as him. He walked towards them with two guards following him, he wore a golden crown. Victoria looked at him, her body was shaking, but it wasn't because of fear, but anger.

The Goth noticed the girl's reaction, she bowed to the king, and he ordered her to stand. "You did a good job, mercenary." He said smirking and looked at Victoria. He stepped closer to her, and held her chin to make her face him.

"Dear Victoria, you are really beautiful." He said. "I saw you before, but looking at you from this short distance showed me your true beauty."

"Let go of me!" Victoria yelled at him. Jade's eyes winded in shock, she couldn't believe that a person would talk to the king in such a way. "You are murderer!"

"Oh dear, you're still mad at me?" He asked smiling. "I am sorry for killing your parents, the peoples, and even the kids, but that was the only thing to do in order to take control of the kingdom." Jade stared at him, she felt anger, he killed innocent kids for nothing.

"Now, I will forgive you Victoria, if you accept to become my queen. You will have everything you want." The king smirked. Victoria hit him in the face with her forehead, the king held his bleeding mouth.

"I'd rather die than serving a monster like you!" She yelled. The mercenary looked at her in shock, while the guards grabbed her.

"Have it your way!" The king yelled. "Kill her! Now! I want her head for my collection!" One of the guards took his sword and grabbed the girl's hair.

Before the sword reaches its target, the guard's hand was cut. The king's eyes went wide, his eyes were fixed on the attacker. It was Jade. She kicked the one handed guard, and cut the rope tying Victoria.

"You will pay!" The second guard attacker her, trying to plant his sword in her stomach, however, Jade dodged it, she grabbed his wrist and pulled her enemy closer, and let her sword transfuse his body.

"I'd like to hear you say that again." The blue-eyed girl said with a smirk, she then looked at the tanned girl. "Run away! It wouldn't be hard to knock down two or three guards! Take also the horse!" Jade threw the guard's sword to the girl.

Victoria stared at her, she decided to do what she was told to. She rushed outside the castle, only to be met by two guards. She threw a knife that was in her bag at the first one's leg, then dodged the other guard's attack and injured in the shoulder with the sword.

The tanned girl ran toward the horse and jumped on its back. She looked on last time at the castle before leaving.

"_I must have lost my mind." _Jade thought, she looked around her, the guards were everywhere. "I won't leave without a fight!" She yells and pulls a dagger from her waist bag.

She blocked an attack with her sword and stabbed the enemy with her dagger. She was able to defeat a small number of guards, but there were a lot of them, and she was out of breath. She received a knock from behind causing her to fall.

"You are a good fighter. The rumors were true, however, no matter how good a fighter is, he can never defeat me!" The king grabbed her by the hair. "My guards will take care of you, but don't worry. You won't feel any pain." He smirked. "Guards! Take care of our mercenary! She will be executed tomorrow in front of the people! She will be a good example to show! I want her in the torture room!"

"I don't care about that. I'm not afraid from death…" Jade said smirking. "I didn't regret saving her…"

The king slapped her. "We will see about that when your execution time comes."

"**The present."**

It was lunch time, Rebecca sat alone ignoring the looks that she received. She noticed a red-haired girl sitting next to her. "Hey, Becca!" Cat greeted her with a wide smile. "Is there something new about the memories of our past lives?"

"Why are you here, Cat? You should be with your friends." Rebecca asked her with a confused tone. Cat giggled and hugged her. "You are my friend too. I hate seeing you alone." Cat answered.

Another person sat beside them. Rebecca stared for a moment, then smiled. "Hey, Victoria." Tori smiled back, but there was hurt in her brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked her with concern. She didn't like what Jade did, but the Goth wasn't feeling happy about her actions too. "Is it because of what Jade said?"

The half-Latina's eyes weren't dry anymore, but she fought the tears. Seeing Tori in this state twice in the same week was heartbreaking for Cat and the others. She was the happy innocent girl who made everything shine. Jade saw her face while walking towards her table. For a moment, she felt an intense pain in her chest, she felt hurt, she wanted to go to her, hug her and tell her that she was sorry.

"_You came back… why?"_

"_You saved me… didn't you? I couldn't leave you there knowing that they will kill you."_

"Make it stop…" Jade whispered in pain. She noticed a small group of students heading towards her. They were led by a rich girl named Christa. She was blonde, and her skin was as white as snow. "Well why is princess stupid in my way?"

"You should think before talking, west." The girl smirked and turned her attention to her nails. "After all, you are nothing, West. I heard about the new girl who faced you without fear, you lost your touch. You are loser, a failure, nobody likes you…" The blonde stepped closer to her.

"Who are you to talk to me like this?!" Jade yelled. The students stopped what they were doing ad watched them. "You cannot talk to me like that! I am better than you! You aren't pretty, you have no talent… and you buy peoples with your stupid money! Without money you're nothing!" The Goth said with a harsh tone. Christa lost her temper.

"Well! I wasn't the one who got dumped by her boyfriend! Olivier never loved you! No one would ever love a crazy, possessive Goth like you!" Jade slapped her with all her power. She hated it when people talked about Beck and her. She hated herself every time she remembered how he didn't open the door and come to her that night.

"STOP!" Everyone stared at the person who interrupted the fight. Tori walked towards them and stood beside Jade who looked at her in confusion.

"Christa, you have no right to talk to Jade like that! Leave her alone!" Her words hit Jade like thunder. About an hour ago, she said hurtful things to the Latina, and now, she is defending her.

"_I trust you. You don't need to trust me or believe in me… but I do trust you, and I do believe in you."_

"Why are you defending her Vega?" Christa asked in confusion. "She did bad things to you, she was mean to you. She hates you and she wants to ruin your life!"

"I don't care…" Tori answered with confidence. "For me, she is my friend. No! My best friend. She made me a better person! You don't know her, and I may not know her very well but, she is pretty, strong, sometimes she may be caring. She has a great voice that takes your breath away, she is a great writer… she deserve a better acceptance for who she is! All of this makes me jealous, and I wish I can ever be as great as she is!"

Jade stood there frozen. All the things Tori said about her made her feel guiltier. She made her a better person, and she didn't even realize that.

"That's true! And you need to know something!" Rebecca came with Cat smirking. "Jade west has got friends who will be glad to teach you a lesson if you ever talk to her like that!"

"Yeah! Leave her alone Christa!" André, Beck, and even Robbie came and stood by her side. Christa left them, and the Goth stood there speechless. She noticed that the Half-Latina left. "Jade, we are sorry, we should have been here before this started." André said.

"No… thank you. All of you." Jade smiled softly. Robbie and André's jaws dropped. Rebecca smiled and turned to head towards her table. "You too, Rebecca." Rebecca let a sigh of relieve and left.

"_I must fix things with Vega…"_ Jade thought.

"Becca!" Cat alked towards her friend. "Was this your doing?"

"Maybe." Rebecca smiked. "You want some candy?"

"Kay kay!"

"**The past."**

Jade stood on the gallows waiting for her end to come. The rope was on her neck, and her hands were tightly tied. Her body was weak because of the torture she received.

"This mercenary will die today for betraying the king! Our king would like to show you what happens if you don't follow his orders!" One of the men said to the people surrounding the gallows.

Suddenly, he received an arrow in the chest, so did the other two men. The rest of the guards looked for the attacker. Another arrow was heading towards the gallows, it cut the rope surrounding Jade's neck.

The mercenary heard a horse heading towards her, she saw the stranger riding the horse, he was hiding his face with a hood, he untied her and gave her his hand to help her get on the horse. They ran away together from the guards and took their way through the forest.

"Are you okay?" The stranger took off his hood, and Jade's eyes widened to see the person she saved yesterday.

"Victoria?!" The mercenary asked in shock in confusion."You came back… why?" The horse slowed down and Victoria looked at her smiling.

"You saved me… didn't you? I couldn't leave you there knowing that they will kill you." She stated, her voice was soft. "Besides… I didn't thank you for what you did."

Jade felt a smile on her lips but it faded as soon as she felt the pain in her whole body. "We will reach a safe please and take care of your wounds…euh, mercenary?" Victoria said.

"My name isn't mercenary!" Jade laughed but regretted it because of the pain. "My name is Jade, Jade West."

* * *

**So what do you think? You can PM me if you want and ask me about the story.**


	3. Fate

**Well, here is a new chapter, it's the longest. We learn more about Rebecca. And the necklace reveals a new letter! And just like the first chapter, there is a part of a song that I wrote. "Waiting."**

**So, I would thank my dear reviewers Azkadellio, SeaIng, and NZfulla, which are amazing authors. I'll tell you about some of my favorite stories.  
**

**-"New beginning" by Azkadellio.  
**

**-"You don't know me." "Trigger" "Predicter" by SeaIng.  
**

**-"New Home." "Sleepless nights." by NZfulla.  
**

**-"Try again tomorrow." By ElisaCollette.  
**

**-"If No One Will Listen" by **americanhoney139.**  
**

**"Justice is Victorious" By Trackrtar. "****Denial and Consequences**" by SerenityEx.

**There are other amazing stories, but if I keep on writing them, the list will be too long, so I'll mention them later. Dear writers, if you read and found your stories her, know that the reason why I put your names here, is because I respect, and I want you to know that I do.**

* * *

Rebecca walked through the school's hallway holding a book, she saw Tori staring at her locker so she headed towards her. "Hey Victoria!" She greeted her with a warm smile.

Tori turned to her and smiled. "Hey Rebecca! You can stop calling Victoria, Tori is better." The black haired-girl hesitantly nodded with a fake smile. She was uncertain about getting closer to the singer.

"So, what's up?" She asks. "You know, you stare at your locker blankly everyday. This can't be healthy." Rebecca smirked and Tori laughed. She grabbed Becca's wrist and headed to the Janitor's closet.

"The Janitor's closet, really?" The girl was somehow amused, she knew what was going to happen. "I must tell you about something." Tori said like if she was about to freak out. Rebecca smiled in victory.

"You remember when I said that I saw a person in my dreams?" The brunette asked, and Rebecca nodded, her amused expression turned to a serious one. "Yesterday, I saw another dream… and it happened in a forest… I met someone…" Tori was shaking, she thought that maybe telling Rebecca wasn't a good idea.

Rebecca reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Go on. You can trust me." She promised. The singer felt something in the mysterious girl's voice, it felt so honest.

"It was Jade…" The brunette stated, causing the other girl to gasp. "I don't know what to do anymore… a part of me believes you right now, and another part is trying to deny it… Maybe it was true! The dream felt so real, like a memory."

"I understand." Becca said, and Tori felt disappointment in her voice. She let go of her hand. "You need more time, you must think about it." Tori wanted to say something but the other girl didn't give her enough time to. "By the way, how do I do the bird scene?" She asked, but with a low voice.

"I wish I can tell you. I hate that scene." Tori smiled softly, the action made Rebecca feel comfortable. "What should I do? How can I look at Jade? It feels so uncomfortable."

"You should try. She will come to you, and you should give her a chance to talk." The other girl advised her and left the room.

Tori left after her. "Tor!" André headed towards her, with troubled face. "This is so terrible… can you believe who was I paired with to make a song for a homework?" He asked.

"Who?" The Half-Latina asked.

"Rebecca!" He stated with a voice louder than usual, he seemed angry and worried. "That girl scares me! I don't trust her! And Cat… she is always around her, she will get corrupted!"

Tori looked at him with disbelieve. "I told you that she didn't do a thing!" She said. "Give her a chance André! Maybe she will turn out to be different from what you thought." She told him with a reassuring smile and patted his back.

"Yeah, maybe." The black skinned boy calmed down and smiled at her. "Let's head for class."

"**The past."**

"Where the hell is that safe place of yours?!" Jade groaned as she held into the tanned girl tightly. Victoria rolled her eyes and focused on riding the horse.

"Patience is needed Jade!" She calmly stated, "Please stop complaining. We need to make sure that the guards aren't following us anymore." The tanned girl stated.

"I have every right to complain!" The mercenary snapped but then groaned in pain. "I am badly injured you know! I could have let you die!" She said.

"Well, I don't care about what you say, because you saved me anyway." Victoria slowed down after making sure that they were safe. "Do you usually save people like that?" She asked, and Jade sighed.

"No." She simply answered with an annoyed tone.

"Maybe you should take off your armor, it looks heavy." Victoria suggested.

"No."

"Oh come on! You won't die if you take it off!" The tanned girl argued, and Jade smiled in amusement.

"Yes. I will." She smirked and it was the other girl's turn to sight in defeat. She was smart enough to stop the argument.

They arrived at a small wooden house, Victoria saw an old man feeding the horses, and a dog was beside him. She headed towards them smiling. "Hey, Mr. Eric!" She yelled so that he can hear her.

"Victoria!" The old man greeted her cheerfully. She got off the horse and hugged him. "How are you brave one?" He asked her as he held her tighter. He noticed Jade. "Who is your friend?"

"I am not her friend!" Jade yelled.

"She saved me, but got injured badly. I thought that we may spend a night or two here until she feels better." Victoria stated. Eric nodded and patted her head, she laughed like a small child, and Jade smirked at her reaction.

"Come on! I'll help you get down." Victoria said.

"I don't need your help!" Jade snapped, but felt an intense pain in her body, Victoria raised an eyebrow and the mercenary sighed. She held into her, and the girl helped her.

"Alright, when you enter your room, you will take off your armor. And I bet that your clothes are ruined." The brown eyed girl said.

"No way! And my clothes aren't that ruined! Besides I've got nothing to wear!" Jade answered.

"I spend most of my time here, so I have some piece of clothes that may fit you." Victoria said.

"Whatever… I'll find something to wear!" She snapped and Victoria smirked. She almost fell if the tanned girl didn't catch her. Victoria smiled and led her to the house.

A few moments later, Victoria headed towards a certain room, she held a bowl of hot water, she got closer to the door and knocked. "Jade? Can I come in?" She asked.

"Whatever!" It was the only response she got. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, to see the injured girl sitting on the bed.

The mercenary wore black trousers, a purple T-shirt, there were cuts on her arms, some where deep, while the others were less dangerous. She leaned against the wall trying to beat the pain.

Victoria held her arm gently and began cleaning the wounds one by one. Jade observed her as she was doing her work. She saw something in the girl, something that she wasn't used to. She saw caring in her.

The tanned girl cleaned all the cuts on the girl's arms, waist, then she began bandaging them. "Why? Why did you save me?" Victoria asked in a confused tone, causing Jade to sigh.

"I just didn't like that old man, he just pisses me off so I stopped him from getting what he wanted." The mercenary answered, and the room was filled with silence. Jade herself wasn't convinced with this reason, she had another one, but she didn't want to admit it. "Why did the king pay us to capture you?" The mercenary asked.

"Before he took control… I was the princess of this kingdom." Victoria answered in a low voice, but Jade was able to hear her words. Her jaw dropped. "He killed my parents, and he may had killed my sister Trina too… she may be alive, but I'm not sure. Now he wants to get me, he knew that I may get stronger and defeat him, so he wanted to get me." The princess lost control of her tears, she let them fall on her red cheekbones.

"Wait, get stronger? Defeat him?" Jade's confusion grew. "I'm not following."

"I was born with a gift. Magic powers, so, you could say that I am an energy source." Victoria stated and tried to avoid Jade's gaze. "My father said that it made me special… but I don't think so. I never tried to use magic seriously, or fight… I don't feel special…" She continued while trying to wipe her tears.

"You are trying to fight the king, right?" The mercenary asked. Victoria nodded slowly, trying to figure out where this conversation was heading. "Your will to fight… if you ask me, I think it makes you special." Jade answered and lay on the bed, she saw a small smile on the girl's face. "Now get the hell out. I want to sleep."

The princess laughed and covered the pale girl with a few blankets, then left her to rest.

"**The present."**

"Rebecca." André headed to the girl's table at lunch time and sat beside her. "Where will we work on our song?" He asked. The black-haired girl noticed the unhappiness in his voice, but choose to ignore it.

"What about my place?" She suggested genteelly. "I live alone, so… no one will be bothered." The boy looked at her for a moment, then nodded slowly, he wasn't sure that he liked the idea.

André left and walked towards his friends, Cat walked towards Becca's table, but stopped to talk with the boy. "What's up Lil' Red?" He smiled at her. "You don't spend time with us anymore."

"Sorry André, but Rebecca is alone… I don't want her to sit there by herself." The red-haired girl stated. "Once, my brother sat alone at lunch, but got lonely and bored. So he started talking to a hamburger. Since that day, he stopped eating it because the hamburger threatened him which caused him to see nightmares about hamburgers for a whole month!"

André stared at her for a moment. "Okay." He slowly said, not finding any word to describe the weirdness of his friend's brother.

Cat sat beside Rebecca who smiled at her. "Tori is remembering! She saw a memory!" She told her red-haired friend.

"That is so great! When will I remember too?!" She asked excitedly while she hugged Rebecca. The black-haired girl pulled away feeling uncomfortable. Cat gave her a confused look.

"I am sorry Kitty." She said sadly. "Why did you believe me? You saw me use magic, but you believed before that. Why? Why aren't you suspecting something? Or afraid?" She asked.

"I believe in magic. I always believed in things that shouldn't exist, it's my nature." Cat smiled. "And I give peoples a chance, I can't judge you Becca if I don't know you very well, but not I am getting closer to you, and I can say that I trust you."

Rebecca's eyes widened. Cat seemed so mature for a moment. That's how she is, innocent and full of energy like a child, but she can also turn to a serious and wise person.

"Thank you Cat… but I can't stay here right now… go to your friends, I will meet you at class." Rebecca patted her head and left in a rush leaving a confused girl behind.

She stood against her locker in the hallway, crying. She knew that she will be able to let her tears fall without anyone seeing her since it was lunch time. But she was wrong.

"Rebecca…?" A soft voice called her name, and made her cry more. She tried to hide her face with her hand, but Tori reached for the hand and pulled it away, only to see the girl crying. "What's wrong Rebecca? Calm down and tell me." She said softly.

Every time she heard Tori's voice, it got worse. She didn't think that she could stand been for two minutes with the tanned girl without breaking to a million pieces. "Nothing."

"Rebecca, if you need help or something, you can find me." Tori smiled at her and led her hand through the girl's hair.

"That's the problem!" Rebecca sobbed, and the Half-Latina gave her a confused look. "Listen, Tori. Nothing is wrong, it's just… I was always on my own… no one ever cared, or believed in me…. I was always rejected… but now…" She paused and sobbed more. "Cat believes in me… and trusts me… she accepted me as her friend… you came to me earlier and trusted me… you told me about your problem… and now you are here, you care…"

For some reason, the girl felt relieved by telling this to the singer. "I am not used to… I am not used to peoples trusting me… or taking care of me…"

Rebecca finally said. She felt the other girl's arms wrapped around her. She felt safe, she hugged her. For the tanned girl it was a normal hug, but for Rebecca, it was best one she ever had, especially that it was from Victoria. Tori genteelly rubbed her back. "Get used to it."

"What?" Becca asked.

"Get used to it. Because whenever you need a person to count on, to show you what it feels like to be safe… you will find me." Tori smiled and held her closer. She pulled away after a few minutes, then left the relieved girl in the hallway.

"If only you knew… If only I can tell you… but thank you for being here for me…" Rebecca smiled and wiped her tears. She noticed Jade at the corner, looking at the Latina. "Someone needs some help to say sorry... maybe using some magic will give her the courage." The black-haired girl smirked. She closed her fists and a strong light seemed to appear in the inside.

Jade felt some great power grabbing her, but it disappeared in a few seconds. She felt something inside, it felt so strong.

"God... why is it so hard?" The Goth leaned against the wall. "Why does she always makes things harder for me?"

She suddenly saw pictures. She saw herself, with brow hair, she wore black trousers and jacket, there was a purple T-shirt under it, and she had a brown waist bag. She was getting on a horse, and talking to someone.

_"Wait! You're going to the newlight village?"_

_"Yeah, why do you care?"_

_"I don't have an idea about my next destination... so why don't I come with you? I can come in handy. Two persons are better than one."_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

"Jade?" A soft and concerned voice brought her back to reality. She saw the person who caused her more misery. Beck. "Are you okay? I was worried about you." He said.

"Yeah, I am okay." The Goth tried to avoid his gaze, bur she failed. He genteelly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Jade. I care about you. When you have a problem, or need help, you will always find me." He stated and gave her a soft smile, but Jade turned her face.

"That's the issue! You broke my heart Beck!" She shouted. "Do you know how I felt when you didn't open the door? How my heart broke to pieces? And now you expect me to come to you for comfort?!" Her voice broke in the last sentence. Beck's face showed an expression of guilt.

The Canadian wrapped his arms around her genteelly, he waited for rejection but to his surprise, she accepted it and held him tighter. "I know that things aren't the same anymore but… I am still your friend… "He said. Jade smiled and closed her eyes.

"_Why would a beautiful like you fight? It's dangerous you know."_

Jade's eyes opened and they went wide, luckily she was still hugging Beck, which means that he didn't see the expression on her face. She felt her heart racing, the more time passes, the more she heard voices, and saw pictures in her mind.

"Now…" Beck pulled away and leaned against a locker. "Talk to Daddy. What's disturbing you?" He asked. She repeated his actions, then sighed.

"It's Vega." She said. The mention of his friend's name drew his attention. He simply nodded waiting for more. "I kind of hurt her badly. I told her that we weren't friends, and that I hated her… I didn't mean it… I lost control and I don't understand why! It's always complicated, I keep on pushing her away, and she always keeps on ignoring it, but this time, she ignored me all the day…" She explained, and Beck smiled softly.

"You should go to her house later, if you want, I can come with you." He suggested.

"No… I was scared at first, but strangely I feel strong enough to do it now." She answered and began walking towards her locker, but stopped and turned to her friend. "Beck, thank you for listening to me." She smiled and left.

"You are welcome!" He stated and smiled at her.

"**The past."**

Two days passed since the two girls found a place to hide. It was a rainy day, you can hear the thunders strike.

Victoria looked for the mercenary in every corner of the house, but didn't find her. She decided to check outside. She found her training with a sword under the rain. "Jade! Your wounds needs time to heal! You shouldn't be training! Besides its raining." Victoria stated.

"Who are you? My mother?" Jade said in sarcasm. She earned a glare from the other girl.

"No, I'm worse. I can bite" Victoria smirked and Jade raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that sword?" She asked, and the girl rolled her eyes. "This old man named Eric makes weapons, remember?" The fighter answered.

"Oh yeah…" The princess whispered in embarrassment. "Anyway, I have something for you." She said, drawing the mercenary's attention. She took a sword from her bag and gave it to Jade.

The mercenary took off the sheath, she saw a dragon symbol on the weapon. "This is… my sword! How did you get it?"

"Before coming to save you, I infiltrated the castle and took your things as fast as I could. It was really hard to get them without getting killed. I was lucky that the castle was once mine." Victoria smiled and gave the girl the bag.

"You could have died there!" Jade stated.

"I know. But it was worth it. I got your stuff, and some information." The girl said and smiled. "The king is going to use some sort of spell that would make him immortal. And even if I tried to kill him while I was there, the upper part of the castle was protected with magic. I know at least what I am facing right now. The problem is…. That the king is controlling half the world now, and if I am fighting him that means facing the world's half."

"You will get yourself killed." Jade stated while checking her sword. "You can't fight him, not alone at least. And even with an army, it's still impossible. You do realize that the king has a lot of strong sorceress right?" Victoria nodded, but the determination in her eyes didn't fade.

"By the way, I asked Eric to forge your sword." She said. "It's stronger than before."

"Hey! You!" An armed man headed towards them with a couple of men behind him. "Where is the old man who lives here?" He took his sword.

"Wait! Kevin!" The older man opened the door. "Please leave them alone! I told you I didn't have enough money to give it to you! Didn't we make a deal?" He asked.

"I don't want you to forge our weapons anymore! No one is fighting with us! Everyone is afraid to face us! That's why I'm breaking the deal! I want money! We're bandits, remember? You can't trust us." Kevin pointed his sword at his neck.

Victoria grabbed his arm and took the chance to kick him in the stomach. "Mr. Eric! Get me my bow now!" She ordered and stepped back, expecting the attacks from the men. They were about ten strong men. And she had no weapon.

One of the men run towards her and struck, but the girl lowered herself then grabbed him by the shoulder and hit his jaw with her head. He stepped back trying to recover from the attack.

Another one reached for her, but she had no time to react, so she closed her eyes. She didn't feel any pain, so she opened them, only to see a sword transfusing the attacker's chest. He fell, and she saw her savior. It was Jade.

She gave her the sword she used for the training. They both watched each others' back. One man was dead, but they needed to deal with the other nine.

A man jumped from behind Jade, and she didn't notice him. Luckily, Victoria blocked the attack. Jade reacted and wounded him. He fell on the ground bleeding because of the cut. The mercenary dodged another one and hit him in the face with her sword's pommel, which caused him to lose a few teethes. She then kicked him and he fell unconscious.

Eric came back with the bow and gave it to Victoria. "I can finally give my best." She shot two arrows that hit the two men who were heading towards Jade.

"Wow! Nice shot!" The blue-eyed girl stated as she wounded another one in the chest. "Only four are left." She said and injured another one in the neck. "Now, there are three idiots left."

Two men run away, leaving Kevin by himself. "You cowards! You can't leave your leader by himself!" He yelled at them and the mercenary laughed.

He attacked her, but she blocked. She pushed him and took her chance to attack, but he kept on dodging. "Not bad." She said and pulled away. They both got ready for the final strike.

They ran towards each other, but Jade felt a sudden pain in her waist so she fell on her knees. Kevin found the opportunity to cut her head, but before the sword reaches her, an arrow transfused his shoulder and he fell groaning in pain.

"Jade!" Victoria ran towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? The mercenary nodded while the girl helped her to get up.

"This was your warning!" Victoria said to the bandit. "From now on you will leave Mr. Eric alone!" He nodded and ran away. Eric headed towards them smiling.

"Thank you!" He said. "You two make a good time! I don't know how to repay you…"

"You don't have to." Jade answered. "You let me stay, old man. I owed you."

"**The present."**

Rebecca was at home, setting on the couch and watching T.V. She heard a knock on the door, so she headed towards it and opened it. "Oh, hey André!" She smiled at the singer. "Come in!"

He entered and put his piano on a table, then sat on a chair. "So, any idea for the song? Did you write one?" He asked.

She sat beside him with a paper in her hand. "I wrote the first part, but didn't get the time to finish the rest. To be honest, I didn't know how to continue." She handed him the paper.

He refused to take it. "Why don't you sing it? I feel like hearing something." He stated, but noticed how nervous she was. She nodded slowly and took back the paper.

_It's been so long, and I'm still waiting,_

_I tried so many times, but I always failed,_

_I couldn't hold the tears for any longer,_

_I'm feeling so unworthy of meeting you._

_What should I do? What should I say?_

_It's getting so much and I'm not feeling okay._

_Should I cry? Should I run away?_

_Will you accept me the way I am?_

_For my whole life, I've been looking for you,_

_For my whole life, I've been waiting for you,_

_I needed you so much, but, you weren't here,_

_If you knew I existed, you would have came to help._

_What kind of curse is that?_

_Fighting on my own, while I was nothing but a child..._

"Euh, so what do you think?" Rebecca asked, and noticed that her partner kept the silence. "I knew it was bad... let's work on something else...!" She was about to cut the paper but André stopped her.

"No! It was good!" He smiled at her. She starred at him, and he nodded slowly. "Aww, man! The song is sad... did you write it for a special person? You seemed so..." The boy said.

"I know." Rebecca cut him, she gave him a small smile. "It's just that... it's for..."

"You don't have to tell me." He said.

"No... It's just that I've been on my own since I was a child." She stated. "I am an orphan... there was never a person to tell me what to do... to guide me. And there were theses kids who always laughed at me... because I believed in magic..." The girl explained slowly, while looking away.

André felt bad at the last sentence, because he didn't believe her, feared her, and thought that she was crazy.

"No one accepted me. No one adopted me!" Rebecca stated in anger and sorrow. "But I knew that, even if I was sent to this world, which is something you won't believe. I knew that I wasn't the only one who was sent, but my family as well..." She said and faced the boy, she tried her best to smile.

"Did you meet them?" He asked hopefully. He felt bad for the girl, but more important, he felt guilty for judging her.

"No." The answer felt like thunder, it hit the boy very hard. "That is why I wrote this song."

She got up and went to the kitchen. "I'll bring you something to drink!" She yelled from the kitchen. André covered his face with his hands.

Vega's residence.

"Tori!" An annoying voice reached the Half-Latina's room.

"What Trina?!" Tori yelled at her sister.

"Someone is at the door!" Trina yelled back. "And I am busy looking at my self in the mirror and fixing my hair!"

"Whatever! I won't open it!" Tori groaned.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Trina headed to the door and opened it. She saw a familiar face. "What the hell are you doing here? Gank!" The Vega sister asked.

"Don't worry! I am not here to see your ugly face!" Jade shouted harshly and let herself in.

"I am warning you Jade!" Trina took a pose. "I know how to fight!" She stated.

"Yeah! And I know how to use scissors!" The Goth held her new pairs of scissors, she got closer to Trina, but Tori came and interrupted them.

"Stop it! I am here!" Tori stated, causing the girls to stop and glare at each other.

"Get out Trina!" The Goth yelled in a warning tone.

"What?! This is my house!" The older sister stated.

"Nobody likes you!" Jade yelled and Trina rushed upstairs angrily.

"Sorry Trina! I'll make it up for you!" Tori yelled, then faced the raven-haired girl. She looked at her in confusion and fear. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I came here... I wanted to say... I... I..." The Goth tried to talk, then stopped and took a breathe before she continued.

"Listen... I am not good with this... I am sorry about the things I said to you. I didn't mean them, I don't know what happened to me... you were always there for me... you helped me a lot... remember that time when you helped me that day with my play? When I went home, I finally had a normal conversation with my father! It felt like we where family again! Or the time when you helped me and Beck get together... I was really happy!"

Jade's voice was a mixture of emotions. She sat on the couch, and Tori sat beside her. "When you came to the school, a lot of things changed! I felt jealous... but then, we had some good times together... you didn't even kiss Beck because of me..."

"Wait! How did you know about that?" Tori asked, but her question was ignored by the Goth.

"I am sorry. You are a true friend." Jade faced her. "And I am sorry for every time I treated you bad, it's just the way I am, and it's hard to change it. "

"It's easy to forgive, but it's not easy to forget." Tori said, and Jade's expression was blank. Her voice was pleading for forgiveness, but it was rejected, and she remembered Rebecca saying the same thing to her. Why where Tori and Rebecca the same ?

"But it's better not to." Tori put her hand on Jade's lap to draw her attention. "Because if I forget what happened, I'll forget how you opened yourself to me... this means a lot... I will forget how you said that I was a true friend... in this case, I'll forgive, and I won't forget."

The Half-Latina stated, and smiled softly at the Goth. Jade looked at her, Tori couldn't see any emotion in her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? When that stupid rich girl came to me?" Jade asked hopefully.

"I meant every word." Tori answered.

With that, the girls hugged. The Latina heard a sigh of relieve from the other girl. "So... what are we now?" She asked, while pulling away.

"Friends." Jade said proudly, and smiled.

Tori jumped in excitement. "But hey! Don't expect my behavior to change in a day! It's the way I am." Jade said. Tori nodded and hugged her again.

When she pulled away, she noticed that her friend's necklace was bright. Jade noticed that too, she took it and saw a letter. "It's... E."

**"The past."**

Jade wore a black jacket, and her waist bag. Victoria and Eric were saying their goodbyes to her. "Thank you for helping me, but I must go. The king wants my head after all, besides, I am a mercenary." She stated. And noticed a strange look coming from the other girl.

"Take care of yourself Kid. You are brave, and you deserve happiness. And I am sure that you will find it." Eric took her hand and smiled.

"Thanks old man... maybe I'll see you soon." She said, then looked at the tanned girl. "Victoria thanks for everything."

The princess nodded slowly and smiled. The mercenary walked away and led her horse, they both disappeared into the forest.

"Why don't you go after her?" The old man asked the girl. The question took her off guard. "She is your friend, isn't she?" He added.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she thinks the same." Victoria stated and looked away. "I enjoyed her presence. She was a good companion even if she was mean sometimes." She continued.

"You were a good team. I saw you two fight." Eric stated. His words drew the girl's attention. "Your meeting isn't a coincidence. There are no coincidences. There is fate, you don't just meet someone in such a way, and then you say it was a coincidence. It is fate! God wanted you to meet together, and that may change your lives forever!"

"Are you sure?" Victoria asked him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe that you were always meant to meet. Things like this don't happen often, and when they do, they meant something special. So go after her!"

He pulled her into a warm hug.

Jade walked in the forest, she heard a horse's steps. She quickly pulled her sword, ready to defend herself. But she relaxed when she saw a familiar face. "Victoria? Why are you here?"

Victoria stopped the horse after she got closer. Her mouth opened but didn't know what words it should use.

"Talk!" The mercenary shouted. "You didn't come here to waste my time without even thinking what to say, right? You can't be this stupid, are you?" Jade said and smirked.

"You don't have to be mean!" Tori groaned, much to the other girl's amusement.

"I was born mean!" The mercenary answered in an amused tone. She then got on her horse to head for her destination.

"Wait! You're going to the newlight village?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Jade looked at her in confusion.

"I don't have an idea about my next destination... so why don't I come with you? I can come in handy. Two persons are better than one." The tanned girl said hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade answered in an annoyed voice then turned away. She could hear the princess yell in excitement.

"So..." She began but was cut by Jade.

"Shut up!" The mercenary yelled harshly and the princess smirked.

"Mean!" Victoria stated in a singing voice. Jade groaned. This caused Victoria to laugh.

_"Fate? I guess it is."_ She thought, and smiled to herself.

* * *

**Here it is. Hope you liked it. If you have an idea tell me! And I believe the next chapter will be called Sleepless night... you hear that NZfulla? XD  
**

**Anyway, I am mad at you readers, why? Because by ignoring me, you are killing me. Writing is the only thing that may give a meaning to my life... I know how many person reads the story, and the followers. When you review, and tell me about your opinion, that makes me a better author. Now I feel that my story is awful thanks to you :( Please don't fail me...  
**


	4. Sleepless Nights

**Finally I was able to upadate! I would like to thank my awesome reviewers Azkadellio, SeaIng, NZfulla, Earphones, and Ebagoav! Some of you may not like the way this chapter end, and by some of you, I guess NZfulla and Azkadellio... Anyway, there is a new song just for fun. Now for the shout out!**

**"I will always love you" the amazing story by spezria26!  
**

**"Gone but not fogotten" "That which we face" "When is Jade nit Jade?" By Quitting Time!  
**

**"Sirens Gold" by Salamandersaurus Rex!  
**

**"Tori heals Beck and Jade" by Earphones. (It's jori guys, not Bade.)  
**

**"It's a wonderful Jori" by John Rayn, and believe me you must read it!  
**

**"Jaded" by hurriCade! And other cool one-shots.  
**

**"What's in a secret" Italo Capasso!  
**

**"Open your heart by breakfastatAriz!  
**

**"Lost and delirious" by kiss-kiss-kiss-goodbye.  
**

**And I will end this by "By Happenstance" by I tear paper for fun!  
**

**These are awesome stories that you must read :) I respect all of these amazing writers!  
**

* * *

"Stop… Stop…" Rebecca whispered in fear, as she saw a shadow, a person getting stabbed. "No…" She fell on her knees, and held the necklace closer to her. "I can't let that happen again… Don't die… please…"

Rebecca opened her eyes. Her pillow was wet, she got up and wiped her tears. She curled up in a ball, crying quietly.

"It's been so long, and I'm still waiting… I tried so many times, but I always failed…" The brown-eyed girl sang softly, not bothering to wipe her new tears. "Will you accept me the way I am…?" Her voice was weaker, it was shaking. "I'll rise, and I'll shine… and I'll fight for us…"She sang, her voice broke at the last part, she sobbed and held her pillow closer.

She checked her phone. There was a message from Cat:

**Where are you? You messed the first period.**

Rebecca sent her a message:

**Don't worry Kitty. I overslept I'll be there! **

Cat received the message and read it, before she replies; she saw Tori's head buried in her locker. Jade came and noticed that too, they both headed towards her.

"Hey Tori!" Cat greeted in her usual childish tone. She didn't get any answer.

"VEGA!" Jade yelled causing the Latina to jump and hit her head inside the locker. "Well, that was an interesting way to wake up." She smirked.

"Jade! Was that necessarily?!" Tori asked in anger, she rubbed her head, then took her books from her locker. "There are other ways to wake a person!" She stated.

"I know. But that was priceless." The Goth said and laughed. Tori grabbed her wrist and led her to the Janitor's closet. "What? Why are we here?"

"Drop the act Jade." Tori ordered and crossed her arms. Jade stared at her in confusion. "Look, yesterday after you saw the letter, you just ran away and left me worried. Now drop the act, because I know that you are freaking out!" The half-Latina stated.

"Freaking out? I am not freaking out!" Jade said trying to convince the girl, but it didn't seem to affect her. "Okay. I am not freaked out, I just don't know what to do… this can't be real! It's just a stupid story that Rebecca came out with." The Goth stated.

"Maybe it wasn't…" Tori said, and looked away. "II mean… the necklace… and…"

"And what?" The Goth asked.

"Look… you know why you and Cat found me sleeping? It's because I can no longer sleep in the night… because of the dreams!" Tori stated, and Jade nodded slowly, with a confused look. "The person in my dreams… was you!"

Jade's jaw dropped, Tori stepped back and avoided the Goth's eyes. Jade cleared her throat. "Why are you telling me this…?" She asked.

"Because I don't want our friendship to be made of lies!" Tori answered and buried her face in her hands. "Everyday something happens… and that proves that Rebecca may be right… the accident, the necklace, she knew you would come yesterday… and now the dreams! Maybe you lost that dear person because of me! You have every right to hate me Jade…"

Tori headed towards the door, but Jade blocked the way. "I'll tell you this once, Vega. I don't know if it's real or not, but I am sure that it wasn't because of you! Because you are Tori Vega! And Tori Vega doesn't hurt others, she helps them!"

With that, the Goth left the closet. Tori stood there trying to understand what just happened.

Jade noticed Rebecca taking her books from her locker. She headed towards her. "What kind of game are you playing with us? She asked in anger, but Rebecca ignored her. "Well? I asked you a question!"

"Listen. I am not playing any game! So leave me alone!" Rebecca answered. "It isn't my fault that you are too blind to believe." The girl added then left.

"Hey Rebecca!" André greeted her with an unsure voice. "You… you want to sit besides us later…?" He asked.

"André… I'd love to, but I have good reasons that make me refuse." She said. "First, your group of friends hates me, especially Jadelyn. Second, if it's because of what I told you yesterday it's obviously no. I don't need anyone's pity."

"Wait! It's not what you think." André grabbed her wrist before she could leave. "Look, I may have misjudged you. I want to make it up for you, and give ourselves a chance to be friends!" He stated.

"That sounds good." Rebecca said and smiled, then looked at her wrist. "I need my hand you know." She smirked. André let go of her wrist and laughed.

"Cat suggested going to Karaoke Dokie on Friday night since there is a new singing competition." He stated. "You want to come with us?"

"Sure, that would be cool." Rebecca smiled and left.

"**The past."**

"I know that you're awake." Jade stated. She was sitting beside the fire checking her sword, she looked at Victoria who was lying pretending to be asleep. "I know you are pretending."

Victoria got up and sat beside her. Jade stared at her but choose to remain silent. They were sitting in silence until one of them broke it. "Why did you come after me Victoria? And by that I mean the real reason." Jade asked.

Victoria cured up in a ball, she tried not to make eye contact with the other girl. "There is no reason…" She said, and Jade her eyebrow not believing her words. "I wanted to come with you, because to be honest, I felt safe when you were with me. Something in you made me believe that things may be better… I felt like I had a friend that can protect me, tell me that everything is going to be okay."

"Why?" Jade whispered and looked at the girl beside her. She lost the interest in the sword and put It down. "Why do you trust me so much? I am a mercenary! I am mean! I am a killer!" She stated.

"Well, that's not the way I see you." The princess answered. _"_"I trust you. You don't need to trust me or believe in me… but I do trust you, and I do believe in you." Victoria said and looked at Jade. Her face had a mixture of emotions that the tanned girl didn't understand.

"So, why aren't you asleep already?" Jade looked away and tried to change the subject. Victoria let a sigh of relieve. She was afraid that the girl would laugh at her.

"I can't sleep. Everytime I try, I see nightmares." The brown eyed girl answered.

"Sleepless nights, huh?" The mercenary said. She seemed to think about something, she placed a hand on the girl and led her head to her lap.

"Why is my head on your lap Jade…? Not that I am complaining…" Victoria asked with uncertainty.

"I remember that long time ago, when I couldn't sleep, my mother let my head rest on her lap and caressed my head. It always helped me sleep." The mercenary answered, she noticed Victoria smiling. "Don't get used to it! And wipe that stupid smile of yours before I change my mind!" She shouted causing the tanned girl to laugh.

"**The present."**

Tori opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was only 2 Am. Since the accident, she has been suffering from the sleepless nights. She was really tired, but everytime she tried to get some sleep, she saw a memory. She smiled as she remembered the last one.

"Fate…" She whispered and hugged her pillow. "Maybe…" She tried to sleep, but couldn't.

This night was one of the longest. Usually, she was able to sleep for an hour or two, but this time, she couldn't. She heard her phone vibrate, she received a text message, it was from Jade:

**You still have sleeping troubles?**

Tori raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment before typing a message:

**Yes.**

She waited for long minutes but didn't receive a new one. She looked at her clock again, it was 3 am. She finally got a new one:

**Open your window. **

The Latina did what she told her, then lay on her bed waiting. She suddenly heard a sound. She looked at her window, and saw a figure standing beside it.

"Seriously Vega, I love your window." The person standing there was Jade. Tori looked at her in horror which made her smirk. "I can murder you anytime I want, so here's an advice, keep it closed most times." She stated in amusement.

"You scared me Jade!" Tori stated. "Why are you here? No, why are you awake?" She asked in confusion.

"I thought that it would be boring, spending all night like this, alone. It's really sad." Jade answered in her "Tori voice."

"I don't talk like that!" The tanned girl said.

"Whatever." Jade said and lay next to her. "So, tell me about your dreams." The Goth said, and waited for an answer, but the half-Latina choose to remain silent. "Talk before I cut your throat!" Jade threatened and Tori's eyes went wide.

"N-no! I can't tell you! I am not even sure if it's true or not! Until I am sure I won't tell you!" Tori protested, and Jade groaned. They remained silent for a moment, until the Latina spoke. "What about you? The letter? What will you do?" She asked and looked at the girl beside her.

"I still don't believe in magic or previous lives." Jade answered and touched the necklace. "But since I wore this necklace, something felt different." The Goth sat and looked at her friend. "Let's say it was true. Maybe this curse shouldn't be broken! At least I won't remember that I lost a dear person." She stated then held the necklace.

"But if you don't, that person will die again!" Tori said. "Rebecca told us that, remember? I don't know about you, but for some reason I trust her." The Latina continued.

"Vega, did you know Rebecca? Before she met us days ago?" The Goth asked. Tori shook her head in confusion. "She acts like you, and even says the same things you do, even the reactions are almost the same. When you were at the hospital, we had an argument, and she was about to say something about you but stopped herself." The raven-haired girl explained.

"I don't remember knowing her." The Half-Latina answered.

"Alright, I told you something, now you tell me about your dream." Jade said. she smirked when Tori sighed in defeat.

"I was a princess… and… I was good at archery…" She said, and heard Jade laughing. "Alright! I am not saying any other word! I knew you will laugh at me!" Tori stated and buried her head in the pillow.

"Oh come on! You act like a baby!" Jade said and smirked. The silence filled the room again. Jade waited for the Latina to talk, but she didn't. "Vega?" The Goth whispered. Tori didn't answer. "You are no fun." The Goth stated in annoyance.

"**The past."**

"So…" Victoria tried to start a conversation with the mercenary, but she heard her groan which made her frown. "Why are you heading to the newlights village?" Victoria asked.

"In this village, there is an arena called "Fighter's shadow". There I can fight for money, the more I fight and win, the more money I get." The mercenary explained. "Here we are."

The two entered the village. "So, since we are here, this is goodbye Victoria." Jade said and headed towards the arena leaving the princess alone.

"For all who are interested! The fighter's shadow game will start in an hour!" A man announced, and drew the princess's attention and the other villagers. "I was sent to inform you about the game! If you want to participate you should do it now! For those who want to watch, it starts after an hour! The fighters can choose their partners since the fights will be between pairs, if not, the ones who didn't choose will be paired randomly! thank you for your attention." With that the announcer left and the peoples turned to their works.

Victoria put on her hood on and smirked. "She can't get rid of me this easy."

The fighters gathered at the arena, there were about 12 fighters, which meant 6 pairs were going to fight. The arena was full of peoples, they were waiting impatiently for the show. The announcer from earlier stood before the fighters. There was an "Echox" close to his mouth; it is a small light creature that is used to make the sound 10 times stronger, it is rare that's why it's usually used by important persons only.

"Alright! I bet everyone is exited to see a fight!" The announcer stated. He heard a cheer from the viewers. "Alright then! I'll start by explaining the rules! The fights will be by pairs, if one is down he has about five minutes to get back to the fight or he and his partner will lose, and it is the same if one of them dies. You won't fight only against each other, but against time too. If both teams are still standing after that the 15 minutes are up, they both lose! And finally, everything is allowed, including magic!"

"Yeah! Whatever! I want to fight ugly face!" Jade yelled at the man who looked at her direction blankly.

"My name isn't ugly face... it's Sam." He stated and crossed his arms.

"Like if that would change the fact that he is ugly..." Jade murmured and Sam shot her a deadly glare.

"I heard that!" He yelled in embarrassment, since the fighters were laughing at him. "The first two pairs are... Jade West and Crystal waters against the twin brothers Fox and Frank!"

The other fighters left and the two pairs took their position. Jade saw her hooded partner, then realized that the she knew the hooded person. "Wait a second... Victoria...?" Jade whispered in disbelieve and her mysterious partner faced her.

"Well, it won't that easy to get rid of me. Besides, I have the right to have fun too." Victoria smirked and Jade face palmed. "What?" The archer raised an eyebrow.

"Crystal waters, really?" Jade asked in disbelieve. "That mind of yours didn't come up with something better?"

"Mean!" The princess murmured, and Jade groaned. "Let's focus on fighting for now, and leave the argument for later."

The twin brother were prepared to fight, each one was using dual swords which made Jade worry. They both had their names tattooed on their arms. Fox had his hair a little longer then his brother, while Frank had a scar in the face.

"Alright! Let the show start!" Sam announced as he backed away.

"You heard the man! Let the game starts lady." Fox stated with a smirk, he ran towards Jade and Frank towards Victoria.

They were fast, faster than a normal person should be. Jade and Victoria got ready to defend their selves, but to their surprise, the brother didn't attack them, but kept on running in circles around them.

"What the hell?" Jade stepped back, her back meeting her partner's. "Theses two like to play… stay on your guard." She whispered and her partner nodded.

Fox threw his sword at their direction. Jade grabbed Victoria's arm and they both dodged it, but the moment they were distracted, a chain was wrapped around Jade's wrist, Fox who had the chain attached to his arm pulled the mercenary closer.

Frank took his chance ran towards the hooded fighter, but before he gets the chance to wound her, the girl jumped back and shot an arrow. He cut the arrow easily.

"Did you really believe that I wouldn't notice you?" Victoria stated. "It was clear since the beginning that you were trying to distract us."

"Well, aren't you a smart one?" Frank smirked and stepped closer. "Your friend is in real trouble. My brother is stronger than me." He stated. the smirked on his face was erased as soon as another arrow headed towards him.

He dodged it and ran towards the girl. The archer used her bow to block, Frank was about to hit her with the second sword, but luckily she was fast enough. She kicked him then took an arrow and stabbed him with it.

Fox attacked Jade, who blocked the attacks with difficulty. With the chain wrapped around her wrist, she was under Fox's mercy. He stroke with all his power, and the moment she was about to block, he pulled his chain. Due to the lost of balance, the attack made her sword fall from her grip.

"It is wrong to kill such a beauty." He whispered, and the mercenary groaned. "But you heard the rules…"

He was about to stab her, but she dodged and grabbed his wrist, pulled him closer then hit him in the stomach with the knee. He needed a few seconds to recover from the attack, but it was enough time for Jade to pull her dagger and stab her enemy in the hand holding the chain. "You…!" Fox yelled in anger, not noticing that he let go of the chain.

Jade freed her wrist then grabbed her sword. "Alright you clown! Let me tell you this, no one messes with Jade West!" She stated then smirked. If there was something that made Jade really exited, it is fighting.

Frank cut all the arrows that headed towards him, he attacked the princess and left a cut on her brown coat. "You cannot escape my swords forever beautiful." He whispered and Victoria looked at him with disgust.

"You are a sick person." She stated and stepped back. "Never underestimate me because I'm a girl." Victoria began shooting in an incredible speed. Frank cut the arrows one after another, but the more he cut the faster she shoots.

"How can someone shot with such a speed?!" The twin asked in disbelieve. The hooded fighter continued on shooting without loosing a second. Frank couldn't match with her speed so he got an arrow in the knee, the other in the shoulder, and the last one in his arm.

"Frank!" Fox yelled for his brother, he was about to run to him until an attack stopped him. He blocked and looked at him enemy with flames of anger in his arms. "I will kill both of you..." He whispered and pulled Jade away.

He quickly took his other sword and attacked Jade, she blocked it but felt the other sword's blade touching waist, leaving a deep cut in it. The mercenary screamed in pain but tried not to lose her balance again. Fox kept on attacking with both sword and she used her sheath too to block them.

"Jade!" Victoria whispered in fear and was about to shoot an arrow but Frank grabbed her leg and made her fall. "Let go of me!"

"My brother will finish her in no time…" He said smirking at the tanned girl. "I am afraid your friend is going to die soon…"

Victoria tried to free herself, she looked at her partner to see blood everywhere. If she wasn't going to get killed by Fox's swords, she was going to die because of the blood loss.

"Keep your stupid arrows to yourself! I got this!" Jade yelled at her then turned her attention to her enemy. He run towards her, and instead of blocking, she lowered herself when he stroke and grabbed her enemy. They both fell and Jade was on top of him hitting him with all the power she's got left.

His blood was on her fist, his face was a mess. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her. He got on his feet and took his word, while Jade held hers but couldn't get up in time, she was on her knees when he attacked.

Frank's grip weakened, he looked at them in horror. Victoria turned her attention to the other two, she stared for a moment before realization hit her.

A blade transfused Fox's body, and another one transfused Jade's. They both stabbed each other.

"JADE!"

"**The present."**

"_JADE!" _Tori fell from the bed. She looked at her clock and it was 10 am and a note next to it, she took it and read it:

**Before you freak out, I didn't wake you up because we're skipping school and if you say no, you should know that I brought my favourite pair of scissors. You're coming to a place with me.**

"Well isn't that great!" Tori stated in sarcasm. She thought about the memory she saw, _Jade was dying…_ She thought then choose to believe that it was just a dream. She went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Jade was drinking coffee, and the Half-Latina noticed pancakes. "Wait… Jade West made me breakfast?" The tanned girl asked playfully.

"No, Trina did." Jade said. "Of course I made you breakfast! But don't get used to it!" The Goth snapped.

"So, where are we going?" Tori asked as she ate a pancake.

"Somewhere." Jade answered and kept on enjoying her coffee. Tori raised an eyebrow.

"You won't kill me… right?" The Latina asked in uncertainty. The Goth didn't replay and finished her coffee.

They were in the car, and Jade was driving. The silence was killing Tori, and she feared that the Goth may be thinking of killing her. "Jade can I-?"

"No." Jade answered in a calm tone, and the tanned girl sighed. She looked at the Goth and pointed at the radio. "Fine!" The Goth groaned and turned on. the radio. A song was starting, and Tori knew which song it was, she glanced at Jade, and noticed that she knew the song too.

_You don't have to listen to what they say.  
They are jealous, that's what I think._

_They keep on saying that can't do a thing,  
I believe that they didn't look at the mirror everyday!_

The Half-Latina sang and looked at her friend waiting for her to sing the next part._  
Try not to change  
Stay who you are.  
I know it's for the best  
I like you the way you are!  
_The Goth smirked as she singing the part. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the girl beside her, Tori understood that she was asking her to sing with her._  
The way you smile, the way you laugh.  
The way you run, the way you fight.  
The way you cry, the way you try.  
It's what makes you who you are!_

Tori looked at her friend while she was singing, Jade's voice was able to take anyone's breathe away, she was talented, and beautiful, theses were some reasons that made Tori feel jealous sometimes._  
They keep on telling that you are a failure,  
Why don't you make them look at the mirror?  
They are the ones totally useless.  
They can never be like you, not in a million year.  
Try not to change  
This is who you are  
Not in a million year  
They can tear you apart._

The way you smile, the way you laugh.  
The way you run, the way you fight.  
The way you cry, the way you try.  
It's what makes you who you are!  
The way you blush, the way you hide it.  
The way you smile when you're nervous.  
The way you use your puppy eyes.  
The way you make everything looks alright!  
I can never ask for more.  
Try not to change it  
I really like it  
The way you are!  
The way you are!

"Well, I am impressed." Jade said as she finally stopped the car. "I never knew you could listen to a song that I may like." They both left the car.

They were standing in front of a house, Jade was looking for the keys in her pocket. "Where are we exactly?" The Half-Latina asked with doubt in her voice. "You won't kill me inside of this house, right?"

"This is my cousin's house. I stole the keys, and I won't kill you." They both walked to the backyard, there were archery targets, and a bag full of arrows was on the grass. "Didn't you say that you were good at archery in your dreams? Here is your chance, try and shoot arrows and let us see if it's true or not." The Goth handed her the bow.

"Thanks." The tanned couldn't help but smile. "What are all theses things doing here anyway?" Tori asked playfully and the Goth glared at her.

"I may tell you if you impress me." Jade answers, then watch her friend take an arrow and prepares to shoot. "Shoot already!"

Tori closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she let go of the arrow. "Oh my god…" She heard Jade say and decided to open her eyes. The arrow hit its target. It was in the middle. Jade looked in disbelieve but decided to make sure. "Shoot another one." She ordered.

The Latina took another arrow and shot, the second arrow transfused the first one, she kept on shooting and shooting. _This can't be true… _She thought, but everytime she shoots one, it always hits the target and transfuses the previous arrow. "My god…" Tori whispered in disbelieve.

"I'll tell you, my cousin and I are obsessed with The Legend of Zelda so he brought theses targets saying that he will become like Link…" Jade said still shocked but kept herself calm. "And you kind of looked like Link while shooting…" She added then buried her face in her hand. "Is this really your first time?"

"Yes…" Tori answered and stood there in total shock.

"**The past."**

Fox fell, and Jade took off the sword that transfused her body. She was still on her knees, breathing hardly, she was bleeding, and her vision was getting dark.

Tori knelt facing her, she looked at the blood on the mercenary's clothes, she looked at her in shock and tried to fight the tears. She wrapped her arms around her friend. "Jade…" She whispered as a single tear ran on her cheek.

Green light surrounded the princess and Jade, the peoples looked at it in shock, the light gave everyone in the arena a warm feeling. The light headed towards the blood, and made it flow, it all headed back towards Jade and it was going back to the cuts, it slowly disappeared into the mercenary's body, and the wounds disappeared too.

Tori pulled away with a relieved expression on her face. Jade looked at her in shock. "I thought you never used magic…" She stated low enough for the princess to hear.

"I never did… this was the first time." Victoria answered.

"I am afraid the fights are over!" Sam announced, according to his tone, he was scared. "That girl is Victoria Vega the wanted girl!"

The girls noticed the guards heading towards them, but before they reach them, couples of arrows hit them in the head. A man wearing a brown cloak and a mask was the one who shot them. "Let's get out of here!" He yelled and followed the girls to the exit.

The mysterious got on the princess's horse, and Victoria choose to ride Jade's since she was in pain. They ran away from the guards. "Who are you?" Victoria asked the stranger.

"It's me muchacha." The saviour took off his mask. He was a black skinned guy.

"André?" Victoria looked at him in happiness.

"We meet again, my friend." He smiled at her warmly and got off his horse.

"**The present."**

It was a rainy night, Rebecca walked alone in the street, her hair was tied in a ponytail style. A figure appeared behind her. "It seems that the spell you used to stop me from coming doesn't work anymore." The voice came from a man, he was wearing a cloak, and a mask to keep his identity a secret.

He opened a vortex, and reapers came from it. "If you weren't trying to stop me, I may have given you a second, but it seems that you are too stubborn to figure it out."

"I am sorry, it runs in my blood." Rebecca smirked and looked at the reapers. The reapers headed towards her; they attacked her, but she created a magic shield that broke their blades. One of the reapers grabbed her and was trying to absorb her soul. Her hands were in flames, she grabbed her attacked and burned him.

She played with green light in her hand, the light became two blades, she threw them at the rest of the reapers cutting them in no time. "Is that all what you've got?"

"Stop already!" The man ordered. "You're making a big mistake by helping West get her memories back. Let me do my work and stop the memories from coming back." He said.

"You know what will happen if I stop that?" She asked in a serious tone.

"I can stop the world from getting destroyed by killing the source of magic, Victoria Vega. Magic shouldn't exist in this world! You do understand that if the memories are back, magic will be back too." The masked guy explained. "If I destroy the source of magic, the curse won't destroy a thing since it needs more power. You should know that the person whom the curse was used for must die, that is what fate decided!"

"If you lay one finger on Victoria I will cut your head!" Rebecca yelled and summoned chains that came out from the ground and grabbed the man.

"You know you shouldn't exist either. You are not supposed to exist, and besides, I know that you have hatred towards Jade west, why don't you destroy her then?" He destroyed the chains and walked closer to the girl.

"Jadelyn suffered a lot, and I cannot blame her for something she didn't intend to do!" Rebecca answered and stepped back. "I won't let you touch anyone!" She used a spell on him, circles written in a mysterious language appeared on his body.

"Fine! If you won't break the spells you used on me, I should take your life, since you shouldn't exist!" A light took the form of a fist, it grabbed the girl's body and she started screaming.

"Even if you kill me… that won't break my spell, find another way idiot." Rebecca laughed, and the fist dropped her and began hitting her.

"I'll kill you, and I'll find a way to finish my work!" He stated.

A thunder hit her enemy which made the fist disappear, Rebecca stood on her feets and shot him with an energy blast and send him flying. A small energy light appeared on his feet and helped him fly freely. He headed towards the teenagers and a lance appeared in his grip. He shot it and it made its way to Rebecca's hand, she screamed in pain and tried to remove it, but before she can do it, she found the man before her.

He took the lance and stabbed her with it. "Thank Jade West for letting you live such a life... this may end your suffering." He said. The lance disappeared and the man began to walk away.

"Hey!" Rebecca yelled at him. She tried to get up but couldn't. She was bleeding and had fatal injuries. "I will stop you..." She whispered as her vision darkened.

The gang was at Tori's house playing cards until Cat heard her phone ring. She took it and everyone looked at her. "Hi Rebecca!" The red haired girl answered and André looked at her in a curious tone, while Jade groaned.

"Sorry Kitty… I know I promised you and André to go with you to Karaoke Dokie, but I won't be able to… I'm dying Cat…"

"What?!" Cat asked in fear and disbelieve, tears forming in her eyes. "How? Where are you?"

"I can't tell you… Please, make sure Jade never drops the necklace… I lost too much blood, and I don't think I will survive…"

"What's wrong Red?" André asked with concern.

"Rebecca… is dying… she was attacked and lost a lot of blood…" Cat said shaking. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"What? Where is she?!" André asked and Tori looked at Cat waiting for an answer.

"She won't tell me…" Cat answered and Tori took her phone.

"Rebecca? Rebecca answer me!" Tori yelled but got no response.

Jade suddenly felt a headache, she saw a grave.

With that, André left and got in his car, he began driving not knowing where to go, as he drove he saw a memory.

"_What will your parents do when they know that you're obsessed with archery?" André asked._

"_Who cares? They won't know as long as no one will tell them." Victoria said, she was holding a bow, she was wearing a white dress, and smiling._

André opened his eyes and found himself in an empty street, he got out from the car and saw some lying on the ground, in a pool of blood, he ran towards the person, and held her in his arms. "Rebecca? Wake up! Please!"

"André…?" Rebecca opened her eyes, there was no light in them, just death. "How did you...?"She tried to ask but was coughing blood, she grabbed his arm as she tried to fight the pain.

"Don't talk, I'll take to the hospital." André said trying to calm her down, she closed her eyes and her grip was weaker. "Rebecca...?" He asked but got no answer. "Rebecca!"

* * *

**The chapter ends here! Please don't kill me! Do you want Rebecca to die? Because believe me I can kill her and bring a new character.**

**An important thing to say: Only the reviewers get sneak peeks, while the readers who choose not to bother themselves will have to wait :)  
**

**Any idea? Something you want to see? Just tell me!  
**


	5. Safe and Sound

**I'm really sorry for being so late, I wasn't feeling okay, and didn't get enough motivation because the reviews didn't come until later, and I also have low blood pressure. Thank you my reviewers : Azkadellio, Earphone, Nzfulla, Seaing, Charmdfan02, iAmDaRkErThAnBlAc, Bakuten - Genocide Angel, Lushcoltrane, Ebagaov.**

**I noticed that the song Safe and Sound by Taylor swift fits Tori and Rebecca a lot! That"s a really sad song :(**

**I need you to know something. If There are peoples I really love and wish not to loose them, you my reviewers are part of them, because whenever I feel like I am a mistake, like I can't do a thing right, that I'm useless, I look at your reviews and I get better. Thank you.**

* * *

"André!" Tori called for her best friend. She rushed towards him with her friends behind her. "Is there anything new about Rebecca?" The Latina asked with concern. André looked at her and crossed his arms, he shook his head and stared at his shoes.

"So what happened exactly?" Jade asked with an annoyed tone. "She was attacked that's all? She expected us to believe her?" The Goth asked and for the first time, André glared at her.

"Jade!" Tori warned her, and she rolled her eyes. "Rebecca's life is in danger! This isn't the time for doubting!" Tori stated. "Please try not to comment on anything until we get some news about her." The half-Latina requested in a lower voice so that only the Goth can hear her.

"Kill me." Jade said and crossed her arms. Tori sighed and shook her head. She hugged the crying red-haired girl and rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

"Will Becca be okay, Tori?" Cat asked and looked at Tori with hopeful eyes.

"I hope so, I really do…" Tori answered. She saw the doctor walking towards them. "How is Rebecca?" She asked hopefully.

"Your friend lost a lot of blood, the problem is that her blood type is rare." The doctor sighed.

"What type is it?" The Latina asked.

"It's O negative."

"I have the same blood type I will donate." Both Jade and Tori answered. The half-Latina looked at her friend in confusion and Jade raised an eyebrow. André sighed on relieve and so did Cat.

"Great, you can go with the nurse. There is something else that you need to know…" The doctor said then sighed. "She doesn't have anyone beside her friends, that's why I have to tell you… The girl is in coma."

"What?" Tori managed to say while everyone but Jade gasped. Thousands of feelings were filling her chest. The doctor nodded and called the nurse.

Cat started crying on Beck's shoulder, the boy's face was a mixture of sadness and guilt. Robbie looked down saying things to himself like if he was trying to convince himself that this wasn't real. André froze, his face was emotionless.

She was in a coma…

André got out of the hospital, and Beck followed him. "André? Why are you here?" The Canadian asked.

"I just needed some air…" The black skinned boy answered. "I feel ashamed…"

"At least you tried to become her friend." Beck stated and looked at his best friend. "I knew she didn't do a thing… but I don't know why I refused to believe! She was actually nice to us! It's too late to fix my mistake!" Beck scolded himself. "She was sitting at lunch alone… walking in the hallway alone… no one wanted to be friend with her… I was so angry about what happened to Tori that I blamed her for something she didn't do. I feel so ashamed… and now she will still be alone…" He continued.

"It wasn't your fault alone!" André said. "The only two persons who trusted her were Cat and Tori. There is nothing that can be done now! Nothing! If we tried to be friends with her she would have been at Tori's house, and she would have been safe!"

"How I wish that a miracle will happen…" Beck said and run a hand into his hair. "I wish we could change the past… she didn't deserve any of this…" He continued and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "The least we can do for her is to stay by her side until she wakes up."

André sighed and nodded, he walked back to the hospital and so did Beck.

Tori was still shocked, Jade went with the nurse instead to give time to recover from the shock.

"Which one of you girls is Victoria?" The doctor asked the Latina.

"I... It's me." Tori answered.

"Before your friend lost conscious she was calling for Victoria." The man stated. Tori was more confused than ever. Why would Rebecca call her name? "You can see her if you want." The doctor said and left.

Tori looked at her two friends, Cat was sobbing in Robbie's shoulder, who surprisingly acted strong. In such a situation Robbie Shapiro would be freaking out, or maybe crying, but now it seemed that he was stronger than ever. He said comforting things to the Red-haired girl which seemed to calm her.

The Half-Latina gave them a sad smile then walked to the girl's room. She sat on a chair and hesitantly took Rebecca's hand.

The moment their hand touched, a small light was formed in them for an instant and then disappeared. Tori gasped then looked at the girl. Without realizing, she was crying. She never cried, the only time it happened was because of her dreams.

"You were right..." Tori whispered and held her hand tighter. "I should have believed you from the very start... I don't why, but all I want now is to see you awake and fine... Please come back!" She began sobbing at the last part, she held Rebecca's hand like if her life depended on it.

"Please come back..."

"**The past."**

"Oh my god André!" Victoria cried in joy and jumped on the archer. "Thanks god you got out alive!" She said still holding him.

"I was lucky to get out alive." André said while pulling away and smiled. "I managed to run away, I thought the king got you too." He said then shook his head trying not to think about what could have happened.

"Hello? I'm still here." Jade stated and got off the horse looking annoyed and impatient. André gave the princess a questioning look.

"This is Jade. The king paid her to capture me but she saved my life instead." Victoria answered giving him a smile. He let a sigh of relief and smiled back.

"Whatever." The mercenary said then raised her eyebrow at the princess."So? Who's your friend?"

"I'm André Harris. I am Victoria's best friend." He introduced himself and smiled at the girl who seemed more annoyed. "I am also known as the Hunter." He gave her his hand wanting to shake hands.

"The hunter? The monsters hunter? You're the guy who hunted the ogres; now their rave is rare because of you." Jade smirked and shook hands. "I am Jade West, nice to meet you, whatever." She said quickly. "And just so you know, killing some ogres won't make you so special. I did a lot better."

"Jade West? You're one of the best mercenaries ever! They said that you once slew a dragon." André said somehow impressed.

"Euh… yeah… whatever…" Jade answered and it was obvious that the subject was disturbing her.

They entered a small house. "We can stay here for now. We won't have to worry about the guards, this house is protected with magic, I asked a sorcerer to make a spell that will make it seem invisible to the guards because I knew that the King will give anyone trouble." André said then looked at Jade. "I am sorry Jade, but I really want to talk to my best friend alone, I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care if you want to talk to her or throw her into a volcano." Jade stated and walked towards the other room.

"Mean!" Victoria complained as the other girl walked through the door, she heard her yelling 'Whatever' before leaving them alone. The princess laughed as she expected this reaction. "So… how were things after you ran away?" Victoria asked.

"Come on girl! I want the real question!" André stated then sat at the sofa and his friend did the same raising an eyebrow. "I know you more than anyone else Victoria and I know that this wasn't what you really wanted to ask." He explained.

"Yeah, you're right." Victoria said and smiled sadly. She turned her attention to her hands on her lap. "Did… did Trina survive…?" She asked in an uncertain and worried tone, she refused to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry…. I don't know." André answered with a sad tone. Victoria rested her head on her best friend's shoulder as the tears fell. "I don't know if she survived, but that doesn't mean that she was killed." He stated and gave the princess a reassuring smile. "We will get out of here and look for her, okay? She is my friend too and I am not leaving her alone, right?" He said and Victoria pulled away and nodded slowly. "Great! Now this is the Victoria I know! You can rest and I will bring you some food."

"Hey André… thanks for everything." The princess said.

"We are best friends!" André stated with a wide smile on his face. "Best friends are always there for each other and are ready to do anything for each other."

"**The present."**

"Vega? Vega wake up." Tori heard a voice, but she was so tired to open her eyes, so she decided to ignore it. She then felt someone shaking her. "Vega wake up! TORI DO I HAVE TO SCREAM TO WAKE YOU UP!" She opened her eyes and saw her friend –and mercenary according to her memories- looking at her with an annoyance and impatience.

"Hi Jade." Tori looked at the white room and saw Rebecca who was still unconscious. "What are you doing here?" She asked the raven-haired girl.

"First, there is no school today so I thought that I will spend my time messing with you." Jade answered with the tone that she uses to mock her.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori answered immediately, she then grinned as realization hit her. "You came here because you wanted to check on me!"

"Yeah Vega, keep on dreaming!" Jade said but Tori is still grinning madly, the Goth sighed and rolled her eyes. "You look awful by the way." She said and smirked.

"Well thank you!" The Latina said in sarcasm. She then looked at Rebecca with worry and sadness. Jade noticed the look on her face, she grabbed her by the hand and led her outside the room.

"Jade what are you doing?"

"You spent the night here and you're planning on staying here all day? That is not going to happen." Jade stated and led the girl to her car.

"Where are you taking me?" Tori asked a bit confused.

"Get in the car. I'm taking you home." Jade ordered. The Half-Katina raised an eyebrow and the Goth sighed. "We need to talk, but before that you will rest. I need your attention."

"Did someone tell you that you were bossy?" Tori asked sounding tired.

"Shut up Vega! I'm not bossy!" Jade snapped and Tori shook her head in an amused way. "Whatever Jade."

"That's my word!" Jade shouted which amused the brunette more.

Tori laughed really hard at her reaction but then stopped as she noticed that they weren't moving anymore. She gasped then glanced at Jade who was smiling evilly. "Jade? Why did you stop the car…?" She asked terrified.

"I'm going to make you regret what you said." Jade stated and before the other girl manages to run she began tickling her. Tori laughed so much that her eyes watered.

"Stop Jade! Please!" Tori managed to say and Jade let go smiling proudly. "Mean!" She pouted and Jade raised an eyebrow smirking then started driving again.

Tori smiled but looked away to hide it from the Goth, she looked curiously at her hand remembering what happened when she held Rebecca's.

André walked into the girl's room with a bunch of flowers. He studied the girl's face, she was obviously disturbed, her expressions weren't peaceful, she seemed like she was seeing a nightmare. André sighed and sat on the chair.

"I'm sorry… if there is anything I can do, I will." He said, his eyes not leaving her face. "I know that you will wake up, I just feel you will. That's why you should know that I will be here for you. You deserve better than this. The more I think about it the more I regret not being your friend." He said and sighed. "And I'm sorry for saying that I hate when we were at Sikowitz's class." He gave a sad smile then heard the door open up.

"She didn't wake up." Cat stated after looking at the other girl. She looked at her shoes while tears began to fall, she then looked up when a hand gently touched her shoulder.

"She will be fine Cat." André assured her and smiled. "I know it's hard but, we shouldn't lose hope. She won't be happy to see you like this." He said and Cat nodded slowly. "Let's go buy some candy."

"Kay kay!" The red-haired girl said then hugged him before they both left the room.

"**The past."**

"Okay, here is the plan. This village is not well guarded, but since Victoria is here, there must be more guards than usual, we need to distract the guards at the exit. If we ran into the forest we will find a bridge that will lead us to a safer place." André explained to the girls. They were hiding behind a building close to the village's exit.

"A safer place? The king is controlling everything." Jade stated. "And the last time I heard this word I was attacked by bandits!" She said and glared at Victoria remembering what happened when they were at Eric's.

"More important who will distract them?" Victoria asked and pointed at the guards with a worried face. "Isn't there any other way to do this?"

"I will distract them princess." André answered smiling at his friend. "It will be fine, I promise."

"No way. You're the one who knows the way to your "safer place" and I won't lose my only chance." Jade argued.

"But-"André was cut by Jade's deadly glare, and if glaring could kill, André would have been dead already. "Fine. You're sure you want to do this?" He sighed and asked. The mercenary rolled her eyes. "Okay, join us as soon as possible, we will be waiting for you." He said.

"Never give me orders!" The blue-eyed girl hissed and got on her horse, she ran towards the guards. She took a small bottle from her bag, the bottle was shining. She threw it at the guards and it exploded on them. The guards panicked because of it, three or two were down.

"Yeah baby! No one MESSES with JADE WEST!" Jade laughed excitedly and the enemies ran towards her. The mercenary took her sword and stood waiting for them to attack. "You are doomed." She said coldly and held her sheath in her other hand.

She blocked the first attack with her sword sheath and stabbed the man then kicked him causing him to fall on his comrade. She then turned around, her sword cutting another one's head easily. André and Victoria watched the scene in horror. Jade's face darkened, it was so cold that if you look at her, you'll freeze, not able to scream, like if you were looking at the monster from your worst nightmares, like if she would rip your heart without hesitation. Victoria put a hand on her mouth in shock as she continued to watch the bloody scene.

"_Kill West! Kill with no mercy because a moment of weakness will get you killed!"_

Words repeated themselves into Jade's head as she stabbed another man in his heart with a cold face, with the desire to kill.

"_Kill or get killed. This world is cruel, and if you want to live, you must be the hunter, not the pray."_

Jade didn't focus on the fight because of the voice in her head, she turned around to see the youngest of the guards attacking her, when she blocked he knocked her sword. Before he strikes again, the mercenary pushed him causing him to fall and hit his head with the floor.

"André, go and make sure that the rest of the road is safe." The princess said and her friend stared at her.

"Are you serious?! I can't leave you with her! You saw what she did! She seems so out of control!" André argued.

"Go André." She ordered. "I will be okay." The boy stared in surprise then nodded. He got on his horse then ran through the forest.

Jade raised her sword ready to finish the unconscious guard. Suddenly, two hands grabbed hers stopping her from killing. "Stop it Jade!" The mercenary tried to free herself, but the princess's grip was stronger than it seems. "You don't have to kill him."

"Move or I'll kill you too!" Jade warned. Her eyes showed nothing but death. "I told you I was a killer. It was wrong to trust me! Now move or I'll finish you Victoria."

Victoria looked into her eyes for a moment before acting. She pulled her closer, the sword touching her neck. She looked into the mercenary's blue eyes. "Do it then. I know you won't."

"_You can trust no one."_

Jade's expression changed as realization hit her. She pulled away looking at the corpses around her. She fell on her knees and closed her eyes. _It happened again…_ She thought and felt a hand on her shoulder, she opened her eyes and saw the same person who stopped her. "What happened Jade? I know that something was wrong, you weren't yourself."

"I don't have to explain myself to you! And you don't know me!" The mercenary snapped then got up and headed towards her horse. "You're coming or what?" She asked and Victoria nodded slowly, feeling confused.

They rode through the forest until they found a bridge surrounded by the ocean. André was there, he turned to them, looking obviously disturbed.

"What's wrong?" The princess asked in concern.

"I don't think it's possible for us to keep going." He stated and looked down. "There is a monster in the ocean called the water snake, we may get ourselves killed."

"There they are!" Knights were heading towards them.

"There is no other way! Let's take the bridge!" Jade said earning a nod from the princess and the hunter.

They ran on the bridge, knights chasing them, suddenly, a large shadow covered it. The shadow was the water snake's, the monster attacked crashing a part at the start of the bridge. Some knights fell into the water, and some where the monster's meal.

"Scared?" Jade asked as she felt the princess squeezing her.

"No."

"Yeah, right." Jade said not believing the girl's lie. "Don't you have any idea Harris?" The mercenary asked. André shook his head. The road was still long, and they were chased by both knights and the monster.

The snake came out from the middle of the bridge making a hole in it. André got separated from Jade and Victoria, who both fell from the horse, and are now facing the monster.

The black skinned boy took his bow and shot the monster many times, but that didn't affect it. The deadly creature headed towards Victoria, but before it reaches her, Jade ran towards her and pulled her away, they both fell on the ground.

"You okay?" Jade looked down and asked the girl who was shaking uncontrollably. Victoria nodded and got up. "This monster's weak point must be the eyes, I'll need you to shoot while I distract him, okay?"

The mercenary ran towards the monster distracting him. She threw another shining bottle and it seemed to affect the snake, the monster started losing its balance. "C'mon Victoria! Shoot!" Jade yelled only to see a shaking girl behind her. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I-I can't do it…" Victoria said.

"Fine." Jade took her dagger and stabbed the monster, she used it to climb while the snake didn't recover yet. The moment she arrived at the top, her sword transfused the monster's eye. The snake's movements became more unbalanced making the mission harder for Jade. She managed to cut his other eye causing the monster to fall, she jumped off before that the snake falls completely.

"I'm sorry…" Victoria whispered still shaking from fear.

"Keep that to yourself and get on the horse." Jade said as she walked towards her horse. "We must leave now."

"**The present."**

Tori woke up alone on her couch. "Jade?" She called but it seemed that she was alone in the house. "I must have slept the moment I got here." She sighed and got up, she looked at her hand only to see the light appears again. "Rebecca…" Realization hit her. She ran to the door and left the house. She took her pear phone and called André.

"Hey Tor, what's up?" Her friend asked.

"I need to drive to the hospital!"

It began raining, Jade was sitting in her car, her head between her hands, she was shaking uncontrollably. "Make it stop…" she whispered feeling helpless.

"… _My name is, Victoria Vega."The girl took off the hood to show herself, brown hair and eyes, tanned skin. She looked at Jade with a cold face._

"_You must be the girl we were looking for. Seems like I'm getting all the money." Jade said while smirking. "So, you are another mercenary… the king couldn't do something better?" Victoria stated._

Memories started to appear in the Goth's head.

"_I was born with a gift. Magic powers, so, you could say that I am an energy source." Victoria stated and tried to avoid Jade's gaze. "My father said that it made me special… but I don't think so. I never tried to use magic seriously, or fight… I don't feel special…" She continued while trying to wipe her tears._

"_You are trying to fight the king, right?" The mercenary asked. Victoria nodded slowly, trying to figure out where this conversation was heading. "Your will to fight… if you ask me, I think it makes you special." Jade answered and lay_

Every memory that she saw caused her pain and sadness, a mixture of feelings that she couldn't stand. Her body shaking more than before, she wrapped her arms around herself, not noticing that the necklace was shining.

_Tori pulled away with a relieved expression on her face. Jade looked at her in shock. "I thought you never used magic…" She stated low enough for the princess to hear._

"_I never did… this was the first time." Victoria answered_

Jade found breathing harder than it ever was, the pain got worse and worse, that she was going to faint at any moment.

"_I'm André Harris. I am Victoria's best friend." He introduced himself and smiled at the girl who seemed more annoyed. "I am also known as the Hunter." He gave her his hand wanting to shake hands._

"_The hunter? The monsters hunter? You're the guy who hunted the ogres; now their rave is rare because of you." Jade smirked and shook hands. "I am Jade West, nice to meet you, whatever." She said quickly. "And just so you know, killing some ogres won't make you so special. I did a lot better."_

Jade's eyes grew wider as she saw the last memory. A young man who was wearing a cloak and gloves, with his hair tied up in a ponytail, smirking. She realized that the person she saw in her head was Beck's.

"It's real…" She whispered and grabbed the necklace.

What she didn't know is that someone was watching her from behind. The man stood there holding an umbrella. "So she started to remember."

Silence filled André's car, Tori herself started to see things. She saw the blue necklace in her hand, then she saw Rebecca's face. _"Could it be that the necklace and Rebecca have some kind of link?" _She thought to herself, then looked at her hand which returned to its normal state. _"Please be safe… Please Rebecca…"_

"**The past."**

"Damn it! Where is your supposed to be best friend?" Jade asked growing impatient and getting and angry.

"I don't know. He wouldn't leave unless something happened." Victoria stated. They walked on the road looking for the Hunter. The forest was lighted by fireflies.

"You're right Victoria. Something did happen." A man appeared behind them, beside him, there was André tied up. "I am Jack. I hope you still remember me."

"Victoria, this guy is…" André tried to say something but Jack kicked him.

"Now that was rude my boy. Let the girl remember by herself." The man smirked, and at that moment, the princess knew who he was.

"That night…. I saw you." She stated then shook her head, Jade stared at the man, ready to attack at any moment. "You were there when the king killed my parents…"

André glared at the man while Jade remained silent and watched. "Now would you save us the trouble and come with me? The king is waiting. Either you come, or I'll kill your friend. My name is Jack by the way." Jack smirked and pointed his sword at the Hunter. "And by the way, your parents weren't killed by the king."

"What?" Victoria asked. A little amount of hope appeared in her eyes. "That means they're alive, right? Where are they then? Tell me!" She asked hoping that she may find her parents.

"The king didn't finish them." He stated. He smirked when he saw the girl sigh in relief. Jade noticed the look on his face, she stared at him in disgust and disbelieve as she knew what he meant by that smirk.

"_Shit."_ She thought and reacted as fast as she could, she took her dagger and threw at him. The weapon hit his arm and he released his sword, at that moment, André stood and pushed him to the ground with all the power he could master. The mercenary cut the ties around him.

"Where are them?" Victoria asked helplessly as she walked towards him.

"This isn't getting anywhere Victoria." André put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. "You can't trust the king's knights. He may be lying. You can't have fake hopes."

"Why not?" The princess asked then looked at the man on the ground. "Please tell me the truth."

"I was the one who finished them." Jack smirked and said. He looked at the tanned girl, her eyes watering. "I burned them alive. I heard every scream, I saw every blood drop, I heard every word they yelled, I heard them begging, I saw them burn, dying painfully." He explained a wide smile on his face.

Jade and André glared at him in disgust and rage. "How cruel! You didn't only enjoy their pain but you also have no regret! How could do you that?" The mercenary grabbed him.

"You are a mercenary, you killed peoples too." He stated looking bored and unimpressed. "I bet you enjoyed it. Being powerful, controlling other's lives, creating pools of blood, cutting your enemies to pieces, you're the same as me."

These words made her angrier. She pulled the dagger from his body and pointed it at him. "Jade, ignore him!" André said. "This guy isn't worth it. Persons like him deserve nothing, not even death. Are you going to dirt your hands with his blood?" He moved closer to her trying to convince her.

"That happened long time ago, so I have nothing to lose." She looked back at Jack. She suddenly felt a hand touch hers and realized that the dagger was gone.

Victoria kneeled on top of the man holding the dagger, she grabbed his neck. "How dare you…?" She said before trying to kill him.

Before the blade could touch him, Jade wrapped her arms around the girl pulling her on her feet, André used the chance to tie Jack.

"Let go of me!" Victoria yelled trying to free herself. The mercenary didn't let go, but found it hard to hold her because the girl was fighting with all her strength. They ended up falling on the ground. Jade kneeled on top of her and grabbed her wrists. "I said let go!"

"I hate taking orders, princess." The mercenary stated with an annoyed tone. "You mustn't kill that guy." She said.

"Why not?!" The tanned girl yelled angrily, but there was also sadness in her voice. "He killed my parents… He BURNED them! Do you know how painful it is?" Victoria yelled. Tears formed in her eyes as she started sobbing.

"You mustn't kill him because you're not like him!" Jade yelled back and tightened her grip. "Do you want to become a killer like him? Like ME?!" She shouted not noticing how broken she sounded at the last part. She breathed before talking again. "You are not a killer. Believe me if you kill him you won't stop, it will possess you. It will corrupt you. Do you want to become like the king? You proved that you were better than him, but the moment you kill this man you will become like him. Let's just leave him in this forest and go."

Victoria's face was blank, but she seemed calmer that's why Jade let go of her and got up. Victoria stood then walked towards Jack. She fell on her knees crying and let go of the dagger. André hugged her trying to comfort her. He looked at Jade and gave her a sad smile mouthing 'thank you'.

The mercenary nodded and crossed her arms. _"I do regret it."_

"**The present."**

Tori ran through the hospital trying to reach Rebecca's room the faster she can. She reached the door and opened it, as she got into the room she saw something unexpected. "You?" She asked in disbelieve.

"Victoria? You grew up a little. Are you 17 now?" The man asked her with a smirk. His hair was white, he had a scar on his neck, and she recognized the man.

"Jack!" She hissed. She saw him in her memories, even if her feelings from her past life didn't return, she knew she hated him a lot. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you miss me? It's been a 100 year since the last time we met." He stated.

"A hundred year?" The Half-Latina asked feeling confused.

"For some reason we were sent to this world, and we were reborn after almost a hundred year." He said. "I have no idea how, but it seems that this girl may be the key. You can't imagine the amount of magic energy she has. I think she was born with magic just like you did." Jack said smirking. He touched the dark-haired girl's face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tori shouted as she grabbed his hand. "I don't know what your true intentions are, but don't you dare lay a finger on her!" She pushed him and stood beside Rebecca's bed.

"You seem protective of the girl. This sounds interesting. Who is she anyway?" He asked and crossed his arms. "You have no reason to protect her."

"I- I don't need a reason!" She yelled. "I want to protect her. I choose to, and I won't let you hurt her."

André came in looking out of breathe. "Why did you have to run like this Tor?" He then looked at Jack and his eyes grew wider. He saw the memory where Jack tried to kill them. "Get out of here!" André grabbed his shirt.

Jack looked amused and pulled away then opened the door. "I'll be back." He said that and left.

"You remember?" Tori asked her friend.

"I start seeing memories the night Rebecca was attacked. I'm just seeing a certain part of my life." He explained and Tori nodded. "What was he doing here? Was he trying to do something to Rebecca?" He asked anger filling his voice.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Tori said then sat on the edge of the bed holding Rebecca's hand. "I don't know if you were able to hear me Rebecca, if you are, then I need you to listen to this." She started and ran her hand through the girl's hair.

"No matter what, I won't leave you again. I'll be here protecting you, you will be safe and sound." She stated. André nodded and moved closer to them.

"You will be safe and sound Rebecca…" The moment these words left her mouth, she felt a squeeze on her hand.

* * *

**Soooooo, I hope you liked this chapter! Give me your ideas! I may be in the mood to put them for the next chappy!**

**You want Rebecca back or not? And Jade started seeing the memories! André started too, and Jack may be hiding some dirty tricks! Who enjoyed The Rori and Randré moments here? (The R belongs to Becca XD)**

**Just a question, did you cry or felt sad while you read a part of any chapter of the story? If so please tell me it's important!**


	6. Two Broken Souls

**I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you will like it! I would like to thank my reveiwers :****Azkadellio, Earphone, Seaing, Charmdfan02, Bakuten - Genocide Angel, Lushcoltrane, Ebagaov, Boltzolt!**

******I love you all! Check my one-shot : s/8999792/1/I-m-here**

******The one-shot is going to have a sequel. If you want a preview tell me. This chapter affected me so much :( there is acertain part where I actually cried and I will tell you which moment it was in the A/N. Remind me to never listen to Hanging by a moment by lifehouse while I write something sad. XD**

* * *

Brown eyes met each other. One was filled with joy, while the other one held sadness and despair. Rebecca opened her eyes, looking at the girl sitting beside her. She remained silent before noticing that André was in the room too.

André stared at her before walking towards the door saying something about bringing the doctor. Rebecca looked at Tori again and before she could say something, Tori hugged her.

"Thanks god you're okay!" She stated and pulled away smiling at the girl. "Everyone was worried about you. Cat was crying all day, and André wasn't himself… and I was afraid you won't wake up."

The doctor came into the room asking the tanned girl to leave. Tori gave Rebecca's had a squeeze before leaving her with him.

"I called Cat, Beck, and Robbie. They are on their way." André said and looked at his friend. "Now that we know that Rebecca wasn't lying what are we going to do?" He asked and Tori glared at him.

"Is this really the time for this?" She asked looking upset.

"That's not what I meant." André defended then crossed his arms sighing. "The one who attacked Rebecca may not be human." He explained.

The Half-Latina's eyes widened. "We will deal with this later. For now, I want to make sure Rebecca is going to be okay." She crossed her arms and looked down. "I don't know why but I want to protect her no matter what. Is that weird?" She asked and looked at her best friend.

"No it's not weird." He answered and hugged her. He pulled away and put a hand on her shoulder. "But don't expect le to let you do it by yourself. I am going to protect her too." He stated and smiled. Tori smiled back and punched him playfully on the shoulder. They both laughed until the doctor left the room and shock was written on his face. He gave them permission to see their friend and left.

"André you can go and see her. I have something to do." The ex-princess stated. Her friend nodded and left. She took her phone and looked for Jade's number. She called her and waited for her to answer.

"What?" Jade asked in an annoyed tone but Tori noticed that her voice was a little shaking.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Tori asked getting worried.

"Nothing happened! Stop calling me!" Jade hang up leaving Tori confused.

"You shouldn't have saved me André." Rebecca stated and André stared at her with anger and confusion. "I wanted to die. I wanted to find peace, to leave everything behind. I am tired…" She explained and avoided his gaze.

He touched her face and made her look at him. His expression was calmer. "You'll never say that again okay?" He said gently and rested his hands on his lap. "Why don't you look after your family?" He asked.

"I can't." She stated and looked down. "I wasn't supposed to exist. The curse that Jade used saved me somehow and I must break that curse to save everyone including my family."

"Wait, what do you mean the curse saved you?" André asked.

"I died André." Rebecca stated and looked away. "I was saved because I was chosen to break the curse and fix the broken bond before it's too late." She explained. Tori listened to the conversation from behind the door and bit her lip. Her face showing confusion and it seemed like she was thinking about something. "Since the beginning the only goal I had in my life was breaking this curse. But sometimes, I wish I wasn't saved. I hated being alone, without anyone to talk to, to rely on, to embrace me and make me feel warm and safe. Every time I see kids with their mothers I wonder how does it feel like to have one, how does it feel like to be loved…"

Rebecca 's eyes watered and tears fell from her brown eyes. She felt broken, weak, and hopeless. The black skinned boy wiped her tears gently and gave her a warm smile. "I am your friend, so is Cat, Beck, and Robbie. Even Jade donated blood for you." He stated and held the girl's hand. "And Tori, she was the one who spent the night with you, holding your hand, waiting for you to wake up… If this doesn't mean that you are loved, then I don't know what else it can mean." He stated and kept his smile, it widened when he saw a small one on his friend's lips.

The door opened and they saw Tori looking at them with a blank expression, she walked towards them and looked at Rebecca. "André can you leave us for a minute please?" She asked without facing her best friend. He nodded slowly and left the room. The Latina sat on the bed's edge her eyes refusing to leave Becca's.

"How can you say that?" The tanned girl asked with watered eyes. "You're not alone Rebecca. You have friends now and I promise you that I will be here for you." Tori paused and studied the girl's expression. "You should have told me about you being an orphan…. No! I should have figured it out since no one ever mentioned your full name, I should have known that you didn't have one… I feel so guilty for not paying attention… for not seeing that you were suffering…"

"There was nothing you could do anyway. There was no way to fix the damage that was done…" Rebecca stated and looked into the Latina's eyes. "There is no way to fix me. But at least, I want to have a person who would hold whenever I'm crying, and tell me that it will be all okay… I want to know that feeling." She said and smiled weakly.

Unconsciously Tori took the girl in her arms and let her relax in her arms. "You know that you're really making me feel warm and safe right now?" Rebecca chuckled.

"Well I'm honored!" Tori joked and used the voice Jade uses to mock her.

"Did you just say that with the voice Jade uses to mock you?" The dark-haired girl asked in disbelieve while Tori remained silent. "Because that would be like mocking yourself!" Rebecca laughed really hard and the Latina blushed.

"Oh shut up!" Tori stated in embarrassment but joined the laughter. She pulled away slowly and Rebecca missed her warmth. "André will be here and the others will come. I must go because Jade was acting weird and I'm getting worried." Tori explained.

"Try looking near the park." Rebecca stated and the tanned girl raised her eyebrow. "Magic." She whispered and smirked.

"Wait, why was the doctor shocked after he left your room?" Tori asked.

"My wounds a little bit better." The dark-haired girl answered still smirking.

"How?"

"You know that you have healing powers, and while I also have ones I can't use them to heal myself." She said. "It seems that when we made contact you somehow used your powers on me and it made my injuries better. However, I still sometimes to recover."

The confusion left Tori's face and she gave Rebecca a last smile before leaving.

"**The past."**

"Finally we are here!" André exclaimed excitedly as he and his friends walked through the town's gate. "This is the "" city! The king's men couldn't reach this place, it's well protected and has sorcerers and different types of creatures. We can stay here for a while and prepared a plan to beat the king!" He stated and got off his horse.

"All what I heard was Bla bla bla." Jade stated in an annoyed tone and noticed that the princess was too silent. "Wait, you are not thinking about dragging me with you right?" She asked with a deadly glare.

André walked towards Jade. "Look Jade, I am not dragging you into this you are free to go." He said with a smile. "You helped us and without you we wouldn't have made it here. Thank you for that, and for taking care of Victoria." He said and looked at his friend who wasn't paying attention to their conversation. "She seems to like you, you saved her life and fought by her side. I like you too and even if we both knew you for a short time, it would be hard for us to continue without you."

Jade looked at him then at Victoria and sighed. She patted her horse and shook her head. "This is goodbye then." She stated coldly and walked away. She stopped and turned around noticing that brown eyes were fixed on her. She shook her head and left.

Victoria looked at her walking away and sighed. "I knew this was going to happen. Maybe Mr. Eric wasn't always right." She whispered and followed André as they walked in the roads.

The city was huge. It was filled with peoples from different places. The buildings were so high that they seemed to touch the sky. There were a lot of things in the city, inns, schools, libraries, different types of shops; everything anyone may need was here.

"Victoria? Are you okay?" André asked with concern. The princess nodded not bothering to speak. The black-skinned hunter stared at her and shook his head. "You don't have to hide things from me. I am your best friend." He said.

"I know." She answered feeling guilty. "I don't feel like talking that's all." She said and smiled weakly at him.

"Look, we're going to find an inn, rest and then talk about the plan." The hunter explained and walked towards one of the Inns. "It's true that the king isn't controlling this place, but you're still a wanted person. Some peoples here may recognize you and we don't want that to happen."

"We must act fast." Victoria stated and sighed. "You know that the king has all the power he needs. It won't be that easy. We must find a way to beat him." She said and André nodded.

The mercenary walked in the streets with a lost expression on her face. She remembered the look in Victoria's eyes after what happened with Jack. _"That look... her eyes were so empty. I know that look because it's the one I lived with my whole life…" _Her thoughts were cut when she felt something hit her shoulder. She turned to see who hit her. She saw a young man, he was olive skinned and had his hair tied in a ponytail.

They stared at each other for a moment. "Sorry I didn't mean to…" The boy broke the silence and Jade stared at him. He noticed the girl's sword and smirked. "Why would a beautiful like you fight? It's dangerous you know." He asked.

Jade glared at him. "Well why would an idiot like to know?!" She snapped at him and he looked impressed.

"Wow! No girl ever talked to me in that way." He said seeming impressed. "They always fall in my charm." He said smiling and took a step closer.

The mercenary took her dagger and grabbed his neck pointing the weapon at him. "Well they are too blind to see that you have no charm." She stated with a menacing tone then let go of him. She walked away.

"_Why do you trust me so much? I am a mercenary! I am mean! I am a killer!"_

"_Well, that's not the way I see you."_

"_I'm such an idiot…" _She sighed and kept walking.

"_I wanted to come with you, because to be honest, I felt safe when you were with me. Something in you made me believe that things may be better… I felt like I had a friend that can protect me, tell me that everything is going to be okay."_

The mercenary shook her head and sighed again. _"I'm a killer. I am not supposed to be trusted. Why did she trust me so much? That's stupid…"_ She stopped at an inn and noticed that the guy from earlier was behind her.

"Were you stalking me?!" She yelled angrily and he took a step back and raised his hand.

"No!" He stated. "I am staying in this inn!"

"Yeah, like I'd believe that you choose this one while there are other ones in this town?" She said in disbelieve then rolled her eyes not wanting to hear the answer. They both entered and she seemed to ignore him.

"I'm Beckett Oliver. My friends call me Beck." He said awkwardly. "What about you?"

"Go away!" She hissed and booked herself a room.

"Well Miss Go away, you seem interesting to me. Maybe we should get to know each other." He said and asked for a hand shake. The blue-eyed girl gave him a look of disbelieve and disgust.

"I won't leave you alone until you tell me your name."

"Oh so you want to know me?" Jade asked and he nodded. She grabbed his wrist and led him outside the inn. She let go of him and kicked him in the knee. He fell on the ground groaning in pain. "There you are." She stated and smirked before walking away.

"**The present."**

"Jade?" The Goth heard a familiar voice but she couldn't answer. She heard a knock on her car's window. The door opened and a person sat beside her. "What happened Jade?" She knew that voice and who it belonged to. _Tori Vega._

Jade stared blankly and didn't bother to look at the girl beside her. She felt a hand touching her arm gently. "Jade please talk to me…" Tori begged but the Goth didn't move. Her eyes widened as she saw a tear fall from Jade's eyes. The blue-eyed girl looked at her finally but she kept the same look. Nothing seemed alive, there was no light in her eyes, just sorrow, fear, confusion, her eyes were pleading for an exit.

Tori pulled her closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. She got no reaction from the girl, like if she was just a body without a soul. Jade's look was the same she had in Tori's memory when she lost control while killing the guards.

"Jade you're scaring me… please say something." The Latina's voice began shaking.

"I can't do this." Jade spoke and pulled away slowly with the emptiness in her eyes. "I can't get close to you. Since I started I was able to see the memories…" She stated and left the car.

She walked under the rain like if she was lost. She didn't know where to go, she didn't feel herself getting wet, she didn't feel cold… all what she felt was sorrow.

Tori grabbed her arm and she stopped immediately, not facing the tanned-girl. She lost her balance and almost fell but Tori caught her.

"Jade you're coming with me. I can't leave you like this." She said and helped Jade get back into the car. "I'll drive. I don't have a car license yet but it seems that I have no other choice."

They entered the house and walked upstairs. Jade sat on the bed without saying a thing. The Latina sighed and sat beside her. "We will figure it out. Rebecca woke up and… she may know how to stop all this…"

"She woke up?" Jade look at her and tried to get up but Tori stopped her.

"We will talk to her later okay?" She said and lay on her back looking at the ceiling. "How much did you see?"

"I met you and then André." Jade started and played with her fingers. "I left you too and met Beck and to be honest, he was really annoying." She stated and covered her face with her hands. "There is something else." She said calmly and paused. The Latina looked at her curiously. "I saw a grave… there was a symbol on it and I didn't see it clearly… it felt like it was really close and I honestly think that the person I lost's grave is in this world."

Tori gasped and noticed that Jade was shaking. She wrapped an arm around her trying to calm her. "Why do you keep doing this?" The Goth asked but didn't give the girl the time to answer. "Why do you keep helping and comforting me? You saw memories too! You know I'm a mercenary which means that I don't deserve this!" She pulled away with an angry yet broken expression. "I can't have anything good happen to me. You don't know how much I suffered when the memories played in my head. It's painful, dark, sorrowful… maybe I deserved this punishment!"

They both got and Tori faced her with a look that she couldn't understand. The Latina grabbed both her arms and they both remained silent.

Jade's eyes widened as he saw a younger version of the girl. Her 16 years old version, her past version looking at her and smiling. Without realizing, tears began falling from her blue-eyes and Victoria was replaced by Tori.

"You're right. I was the one who started seeing the memories which means it was my fault that you are suffering." Tori stated. "That's why I'll do my best to stop this even if it means that I can no longer be your friend."

She held the pale hands and noticed the light that referred to her healing powers. The Goth noticed it and she looked at their hands in shock.

"Don't pull away." Tori said when she noticed her friend moving. "This is my healing powers. I don't know how they worked but it seems that I can heal emotional pain… I guess it was my heart controlling it because it happened with Rebecca too." She explained and looked at her friend.

"It feels peaceful and warm…" Jade stated and sat without pulling her hand away. "… It feels the same way it did when you first used it." She said and closed her eyes and the only thing she saw was the grave. Her necklace shined a little.

Tori sat and hugged her. "I'm sorry Jade."

A figure stood outside and watched them. "There is only one way to stop all this and I don't think West will like it." He murmured and began walking away. "Things aren't getting easier with Jack's apparition."

Meanwhile, the gang gathered at the hospital. Cat entered the room and ran towards Rebecca giving her a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god! I missed you so much Becca!" She said not letting go of the girl.

"Me too... can't breathe Cat!" Rebecca stated and Cat let go of her immediately and apologized.

"Hey!" Robbie greeted while holding Rex. "Hey; what's up Cupcake? Need some company?" The puppet asked and the boy shushed him.

"Robbie do you think it was good to bring Rex with you?" André asked.

"He wanted to meet Rebecca!" Robbie defended and Becca chuckled. "And by saying I want to meet you I mean, are you free next Friday night?" Rex asked earning a glare from both André and his master.

"Let's see." Rebecca said and pretended that she was thinking. "Maybe, but I make no promises." She stated and smirked while Rex and Robbie's jaws dropped.

"Anyway..." Beck interrupted and gave her a bunch of flowers. "Robbie and I wanted to apologize to you."

"Why would you apologize?" She asked in confusion and André smiled.

"We were mean to you, and didn't realize our mistake until now." The olive skinned boy continued. "We are sorry for treating you that way."

"Yeah, you are cool and funny. We had no right to treat you that way." Robbie started and asked for a hand shake. "Can we have a new beginning?"

"Shut up you two and come give me a hug." Rebecca said and smiled. Beck and Robbie looked at each other before smiling and hugging her. "I wasn't mad at you. I was used to that kind of treatment."

The boys pulled away. "Ow man! I'm gonna cry!" Rex commented and everyone ignored him. "What's wrong guys? We used to be tight!"

"Who did this Becca?" The Red-haired girl asked and everyone's expressions became serious. "I thought you weren't going to wake up..." Cat began crying and Becca patted her head. "Tell us. You can trust us."

"He did this to me." She said and created with her energy the masked man's face. Everyone in the room expect for Cat gasped.

"Wow." Robbie stared at her then coughed. "I mean, who is this and why did he attack you?"

"They call him the punisher." She stated. "His goal is to keep balance in the worlds and to accomplish that he wanted to kill Victoria."

"What? Why?" Beck asked concerned and terrified. "Can you please explain more?"

"Victoria Vega was born with magic and that made of her an energy source. Unlike sorcerers or fairies she doesn't need magical objects to use her magic. Her powers have no limits." She paused allowing the gang to understand. "Magic shouldn't exist in this world, besides, her powers may help the curse's grow stronger which will probably destroy this world because it will get both worlds to collide and that will create your worst nightmares.'

"Why would they collide?" Cat asked.

"Because of your existences in this world." Rebecca stated. "You belonged to the other world. And the fact that you're reborn here created some sort of power that is trying to collide the worlds."

"Oh god." Beck whispered and ran a hand through his hair. "How are we supposed to stop this?"

"Jade must remember or Victoria must be killed." Rebecca sighed. "Jade, Tori, and André started to remember. You guys will remember soon. Until then, I will do my best to protect Tori from the punisher."

"You got injured while trying to protect her, didn't you?" André asked, but his question came more as a statement.

"Yes. He won't cause us trouble for the moment because I used a spell on him. But that won't stop him forever." She said and noticed the looks on theirs faces. "Don't worry guys! We will figure it out. I promise." She assured them.

"I guess we will have to trust you on that." Beck said and smiled. The others nodded.

"**The past."**

Two days passed. Victoria spent her time at the library reading books and trying to figure out a way to learn about her powers. André sat beside her and she sighed and closed the book she was reading. "This isn't working André."

"We can't give up now." He said and opened the book. "There must be something in these books and if not, we will find another way." He smiled and handed her the book.

"It takes years to learn how to use them." She said. "I can't wait years. The king is getting stronger day after day and there is no way this world will survive."

"You used your powers for the first. Can you remember how you felt or something? Maybe if you remember what caused you to use them you can start to learn how to do it again." The hunter said.

"I'm not sure it will work." Victoria stated and looked at her friend. "I was scared and determined. I saw Jade injured and that scared me because she is my friend. Then I was determined to do something about it." She explained. "That's how it worked I guess."

"You mean your emotions controlled the magic?" André asked and she nodded. "Maybe if you concentrate and use them again you can learn about your powers."

Jade stayed in the inn's restaurant drinking coffee, Beck sat at the table and smiled while her expression changed to disgust. "Morning Jade."

"You know what?" She asked giving him her most deadly glare. "Last time I hit you in the knee, but now I'm aiming for worse." She stated in a menacing tone and the boy's eyes widened.

"I know you like me." He said after he recovered from the warning.

"What part of I hate you did you not understand?!" She snapped and ignored him while drinking her coffee.

"Okay, I will tell you something that will impress you." He said seriously and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm a sorcerer and I work for the king. I came here to buy some items but yesterday I heard important news." He said and Jade looked at him with a blank expression. "I heard that the wanted girl Victoria Vega was in town and no one had the courage to capture her and I will do it. I will be rewarded and really rich. I will give you everything you want so why don't you try?" He smirked.

The mercenary looked at her coffee and Beck looked at her curiously. He heard a small noise coming from his pocket. He took a seashell and brought close to his ear, he excused his self and left.

Jade sighed and got up then headed towards her horse. She jumped on it and rode. "I said before and I'll say it again. I must be losing my mind."

Victoria and André walked in the streets. An energy blow headed towards them and André pushed the princess. "Look out!" He fell on the ground avoiding the attack. "What was that?!"

"That was what we call magic." Beck walked towards them smirking. He wore black gloves, they had a small shining light that appeared on the palm. He turned his attention to the princess. "Sorry but, I want my reward." He walked towards her but André ran and hit him in the jaw.

The olive skinned sorcerer touched the blood coming from his mouth. "Alright then. Let's do this the hard way." His palm faced the hunter and the energy burst and sent him flying. He fell on the flowers' shop sign.

People gathered and watched the fight scene. The police watched. "See the police there? They won't do a thing because you are a wanted person. This town may not be related to the king but if they won't interfere because they feared him."

He moved his hand slowly towards the tanned-girl and it made him control her and moved her body up and she was no longer touching the ground. He brought her closer to him and used his other hand to open a vortex. "This vortex will take us to the "Darelve prison" and there you will be sent to the king."

"STOP!"

They both heard someone yelling and they both recognized who the voice belonged to. Jade rushed towards them and jumped off her horse then pushed Beck. The vortex was absorbing him and he grabbed her arm taking her with him.

"Jade!" Victoria yelled and the vortex closed leaving the mercenary's sword behind. The princess took the sword and André walked behind her. "She came back to help us…" The princess stated and faced her friend.

"Yeah. She did."

Jade and Beck fell in a forest. He groaned in pain and Jade raised her head looking around her. She saw something small, it looked like a human, the body was small it may even be the size of a cat. She then began noticing the red eyes and the sharp teeth.

The next thing she saw in the front of her was a human body, she couldn't tell if the person was alive or not. The creature gave her a wide horrifying smile and the next thing she saw, was the creature's teeth biting the body and within seconds ripping the skin like if it was nothing.

"Oh my god!" She said and covered her mouth. She was watching the bloodiest, scariest, disturbing moment in her life.

"This is bad! This is bad!" Beck stated and took a few steps back. The two stared at each other and he decided to break the silence. "This thing… is a dark elf."

The Dark elf turned its attention to them and walked slowly towards them. The monster jumped on them but got shot by red energy. They looked at the source and found a prison guard aiming a gun at it. He shot them but the energy tied them instead of hurting them.

"Wait! What are you doing?! I work for the king!" Beck shouted and tried to free himself. "I am Beck! Beckett Oliver!"

"We know who you are." The guard stated and led us to the prison in the middle of the forest. "The king will see you later." He informed and pushed them into their cell. He chained them and left.

"What a reward you got! I regret not taking your offer!" Jade said in sarcasm and Beck sighed.

" Victoria Vega is your friend?" He asked and Jade shook her head. "Then why did you save her?"

"I saved her because unlike you… she deserves to live." The mercenary stated and sighed. "She isn't fighting for herself but for the other's sake and I respect that."

"Do you expect me to believe that a person who fights to protect the others actually exists?" He asked seeming unconvinced.

"I don't care if you believe or not because I do." Jade said and looked down. "It seems that they may feed us to the elves later. I never thought my life would end up that way."

"Yeah sucks to be us." Beck said and smiled. The mercenary laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah it sucks to be us…"

André chased his best friend. She walked as fast as she can and didn't bother to wait for him. "There is too much to risk and I won't let you go there!"

"Jade came and saved me!" The princess stated and turned around to face him. "She's my friend. And don't forget that the guy who attacked us worked for the king and he was able to use magic! I'm sure he knows something about the king's plan or at least he can teach me how to use my powers!"

"How do you expect us to find a way to reach them?" He asked and the girl pointed at the shop behind her. "Oh! A shop that sells magic items! Of course!" He stated then he frowned. "What if the king was there?"

"I don't care." Victoria stated. "Jade came back for me. This time I will go back for her."

They entered the shop and were greeted by an old woman, she was short and had lost some teeth. She smiled at them and walked towards them. "Well! well! I don't remember when the last time I got a visit was! What do you need kids?"

"We need something that may take us to any place we want." Victoria stated. "Something that helps us on traveling."

"I got exactly what you want!" The woman stated. "But I think that's not the only thing you need dear."

"What do you mean?" The princess asked.

"I am more than just an old woman." She said and checked her potions and other items. "You need something that will unleash what is inside of you I suppose?"

"**The present."**

"Jade, I know it stopped raining but I can't let you go in this state." Tori stated. She was standing at the door facing the Goth.

"I'm okay." Jade stated doing her best to end the conversation.

"I'm sorry." Tori apologized again and looked at her shoes feeling guilty. The next thing Jade did was unexpected. She hugged the tanned-girl and without saying a word she left.

The half-Latina closed the door and leaned against it. She sat there and looked at her hands. "Jade and Rebecca… two broken souls that I'll fix." She stated to herself and closed her eyes. "They both need me and I won't let them down."

"_I've been waiting in the pouring rain! Waiting for you to call and tell me you're okay!"_ Tori heard an annoying voice and recognized it as her sister's. _"Why did fate has to be so cruel? When they told me about you my whole world was doomeeeeeeeedddddddd!" _Trina sang as she walked downstairs and Tori covered her ears.

"Trina stop singing it off key!" She yelled at her sister and didn't let go of her ears. "Please stop!"

"You're just jealous Tori." Trina said and threw herself on the couch. "Everyone knows that I am the hottest and more talented Vega in this house." She said smiling while grabbing the TV's remote. "Now go and get me something to eat!"

"Do it by yourself!" The younger sister said.

"No."

"Fine!" Tori hissed and got up. _I don't know if she survived in my past life. I'm glad I still have her. _She thought and walked towards her sister and kissed her cheek. Trina looked at her sister and blinking. Tori laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Trina asked in confusion but managed a little smile.

"Nothing! I Love you Trin!"

Rebecca opened her eyes and noticed the door open. "Jade?" She asked in disbelieve as the girl walked towards her.

"All the things you said were true." The Goth stated and sat on the chair. She held the necklace and looked at the girl. "The past lives, magic, the dead person."

"It was all true Jade." Rebecca stated. "You finally seem to believe me.

"How do I stop this?" Jade asked. Her tone filled with anger and pain. "I want to stop these memories! I want to stop everything and live my life the way it was!"

"There is no other way." Rebecca lied and Jade shook her head.

"I know there is!" She shouted and held the necklace tighter. "You can't hide it forever. I will stop this thing you did no matter how much it costs!"

"So you want to live in a lie instead of seeking for the truth?" Rebecca asked and faced her. "You want to live in an illusion instead of getting rid of it?"

"Yes!" The Goth answered and sighed. "Who are you Rebecca?"

"What?"

"Don't let me ask you twice." Jade stated. "You heard me from the first time."

Rebecca looked at her in shock then decided to ignore the question. "I can convince you about having your memories back." She stated. "I know where the grave is."

"What?" Jade said. "No! I don't want to! I don't want the pain to comeback! I want to stop all of this!"

"Jade!" Becca grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Please let me help you. I am not your enemy and I will never be. I won't hurt you, I won't fail you. Trust me please. I know the pain you lived through and I am not letting that happen to you again because I know how it hurts."

Jade stared at her for a moment then walked towards the door. "I will give you a chance."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you were affected like me please tell me which moment did because I will tell you. Oh and reviewers always get sneak peeks from me!**

The Latina grabbed both her arms and they both remained silent.

Jade's eyes widened as he saw a younger version of the girl. Her 16 years old version, her past version looking at her and smiling. Without realizing, tears began falling from her blue-eyes and Victoria was replaced by Tori.

**:'( I cried while writing this moment.**


	7. No Happy Ending

**I'm back with the new chapter!**

**Shout out to **** Azkadellio, Charmdfan02, iAmDaRkErThAnBlAck, Lushcoltrane, Ebagaov.**

******I missed **** Earphone, Nzfulla, Seaing and Bakuten - Genocide Angel, Lushcoltrane 's reviews. :(**

******For my one-shot I'm here 's sequel, I'll start writing it but I am afraid some won't like the idea. Oh, and for victorious's last episode... I only watched Jori moments, not the full episode because I'm not over the fact that MY FAVORITE SHOW ENDED JUST LIKE THAT!**

******This chapter is more about Jade. Of course there is a Jori moment, and Rebecca and Jade moment, I thought that they may have a little conversation. I named this chapter after an awesome song I heard "Happy ending." I thought it fits the story. (I made a Jori video on youtube!)**

_This is the way you left me_

_I'm not pretending_

_No hope, No love, No glory_

_No happy ending._

* * *

"_Kill them West and Meet us outside the village." A voice echoes inside of the mercenary's head. She took her sword and walked slowly towards the armed men in front of her._

"_Yes sir." She answered and ran towards them as fast as the wind._

"Jade?" She heard a faint voice but she couldn't get out of the nightmare. She gave up as she lived the past again.

_She dodged the enemy's sword and stabbed his hand with her dagger then hit him in the stomach making the sword transfuse his flesh. She blocked the other one's weapon and pushed him before cutting his head. She watched the blood coming out like if it was the best thing in the world._

"_She's like a hungry beast!" One of the men commented and ran away. But the blue-eyed beast hunted him; she stabbed from behind, grabbed him and led her blade through his neck before throwing him on another guy._

"Jade?!"

_The mercenary ran towards the last one cutting his arm, and knocking him down. She finished him with his own sword stabbing him in the chest._

_She fell on her knees and started laughing, the laugh was empty, and nothing alive came of it. "I'm a mercenary… I'm a mercenary so what else do I expect?" She said to herself and stopped laughing. Shortly after it, her eyes watered as she looked at the bloody field, her lips formed into broken smile. "I'm a monster."_

"_Daddy?" A voice took her attention. She looked at the source and saw a boy looking at his father with blank expression. His eyes met the mercenary's blue ones. "You killed him." He stated as he looked at her with sorrow._

_Jade stood and her expression was mix of fear, sadness, and shame. She ran away without saying a word to the kid. She just took his father away, she took his life away and nothing was going to bring it back to him… just like what happened to her life._

_Jade was sure of one thing. She will never forget those eyes that looked at her as a monster because they showed the truth… She really was a monster._

"Jade wake up!" Jade felt someone shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Beck. He let go of her and she looked around. She was in her room and the sun was still outside. She noticed that her body temperature was high and she was sweating. "Thanks god you woke up!"

"What are you doing in my house?" She snapped at him and got up. "How did you _get _into the house?!"

"I didn't see you since yesterday and I was worried about you." He stated and sighed. "I came here and noticed that the front door was open so I entered and looked for you. You didn't answer me so I walked upstairs and saw your room's door open, then I saw you laying on the bed, breathing really fast, you were sweating, and you were burning too." He explained and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine Beck." She answered and took a deep breath. "I saw a nightmare that's all. There's nothing to worry about." She reassured him and he relaxed.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked and she didn't answer. Beck noticed her silence and decided to go. She grabbed his wrist and looked at him with fear, something that he never saw in Jade West.

"I don't want to be alone." She stated and he nodded. "Feel free to do whatever you want. You can act like if it's your house." She stated and looked at the ceiling."

"I have the feeling that you won't talk about it now, so what about watching a movie or something?" He asked and she shrugged. "Let's play video games then. I know that every time you're upset you like blowing things and we used to do it all the time."

"That was when we were dating Beck."

"So? That doesn't mean that we can't have fun like friends do." He said. "So what game will it be?"

Jade smiled and got up. "Go and bring Gears of War and don't forget my coffee." She ordered and he nodded walking downstairs. _Some things never change._ She though smiling at herself.

She felt her hand warmer. She ignored the feeling not knowing what was drawing on her palm.

"**The past."**

"We must work together to find a way to get out of here." Beck whispered trying to convince the girl beside him.

"Go to hell." Jade stated and avoided his gaze.

"We have no choice but to work together!" He said and the mercenary shrugged. "I'm serious."

"Kill me."

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked and sighed. "We both know that it's the only way we can get out of here!"

"My life is slipping away!" Jade groaned and Beck shook his head.

Two guards walked to their cell and opened the door. "The king is here." One of them said. They grabbed the prisoners by the arm and led them outside the cell.

Jade pushed her body strongly against the guard making him hit the wall and knocked him down. The other one pushed Beck and ran towards her. The mercenary dodged the sword and lowered her boy grabbing the knife from her enemy's belt with her teeth. She moved her head cutting his neck then let go of the weapon.

"My mouth will hurt me for a month." She complained and looked around. "Oliver I swear if you left I will hunt you down and feed you to the elves!"

"I'm here!" He exclaimed. The sorcerer was at the table where their weapons were. He opened a small book with his mouth and tried to turn the pages. "Found it! Liberation."

The chains fell down and their hands were free. "Not bad for a guy with a big mouth." She murmured and he ignored her. They took their stuff and got ready to run away.

"Attention guards! The Dark elves are out of control! I repeat! The dark elves are-"The alarm went off and they both heard a scream before it did. The wall behind them was absorbed by a black vortex. Beck put his gloves and punched the floor creating gravity powers in the glove. Jade lost her balance and was pulled closer to the vortex. Beck grabbed her waist pretending her from being absorbed.

"It's a black hole! Once it absorbs you're gone for good!" He yelled so that Jade can hear him since the wind's power was making it hard to hear anything. "The dark elves control the dark magic." He mentioned for his book and the object opened in front of him revealing the spells. "Jade I need you to hold me tighter because I'll have to use my glove."

Jade did as she was told and he pointed at the black hole as the light started charging in the weapon. "Evil and good, two opposites, give me the power to destroy the dark link that remains!"

The energy went through the hole, changing the color to white before transforming it to dust. They both got up and got out of the prison.

The guards were eaten by the elves. The monsters noticed Beck and Jade and made their way to them. Beck opened a vortex that absorbed them.

Jade took a guard's sword and ran towards the elves. She cut their wings and their heads. She took a bottle from her waist bag and threw it at them creating an explosion.

"Meet with the energy forms!" The sorcerer yelled and transformed his energy into two fists. The fists hit the elves and threw them far away. He used the palm and slapped them making them fall easily. "This isn't right." He whispered. "Elves aren't this weak…"

Suddenly the elves got up and started screaming. Beck and Jade held their ears trying to escape the sound. Beck's ear started to bleed, he shot some energy blows but couldn't focus on the target. An energy fist came out from the ground and hit the creatures.

Jade took her chance and grabbed the sword and attacked them. Their colors turned dark and shadow surrounded the field. The shadow tied Beck's hand.

Jade tried to avoid it and jumped attacking the elves. They flew towards her, one of them bit her leg, and she groaned in pain and stabbed her attacker. The mercenary fell groaning in pain.

Beck closed his fists and created an energy explosion that made him free from the shadows. "_Bandire il diavolo!_" He yelled and pointed at the dark creatures. Golden chains chained them and made them enable to move.

He ran towards Jade and kneeled beside her. "You could have used it sooner!" She stated and touched her wounded leg.

"I didn't use it because it needed a lot of energy. Now I can't open a vortex to bring us back." He explained and sighed. "The best plan right now is to run away as far as we can until my gloves are charged. Get on my back, I don't think you can walk with this wound."

"What? I rather die!" She tried to get up but failed. He raised his eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "Can you leave the elves eat me please?"

He sighed and grabbed her by the waist and carried her on his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled and tried to get away. "Put me down! NOW!"

_She's too stubborn. _Beck though and shook his head.

"**The present."**

Jade opened her eyes and checked her pearphone. It was 9 p.m. She groaned and took a sitting position.

_The mercenary ran through the forest, she didn't pay attention to the road and fell on the dirty ground. She breathed heavily and her hands were shaking. She looked at them and was blood. She was near a lake. She ran towards it and cleaned them with the water, she saw her reflexion in it._

_She saw some blood in her face and tried to wash it. She noticed her bloody clothes too. "Damn it!" She threw herself into the water and closed her eyes, when breathing became hard she pulled away for air._

_She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "Damn it…"_

Jade blinked as she came back to reality. She shook her head and sighed. "I deserve everything that's happening to me." She took her pillow and hugged it. She thought for a moment before sending a message:

**Come.**

She walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. She checked Theslap and found a friend request. She groaned as she read the name. _Rebecca._ "How I wish I can kill the girl…" She murmured. Her phone vibrated and she found an unknown number calling her. "What?!" She answered.

"That's not a way to answer calls West." She assumed that her caller was smirking. "It's me your dear Rebecca. Accept my request and stop talking about killing me."

"How the hell did you get my number? And how the hell DID YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT I'M DOING!" Jade yelled angrily.

"Next time avoid yelling on the phone please?" Rebecca said. "My answer is Magic. It solves everything. Would you please accept my friend request and gave me a chance to help you?"

"Will you stop annoying me?"

"Yes."

"Fine!" Jade hissed.

"Oh, I wanted you to know that everything happens for a reason, like this curse. It's a chance Jade so take it." Rebecca stated.

"I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT!"

"I know." Becca said simply. "It was on the "

"Were you stalking my slap page?" Jade asked in a menacing tone.

"Yes." Rebecca said and ended the call. Jade looked at the pearphone blankly before groaning angrily. She couldn't believe how the girl acted, or how she had the nerves to talk to 'Jade West' that way. The Goth heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and faced the half-Latina. She let her in and they both sat on the couch.

They both remained silent and none of the girls looked at the other one. "Why did you ask me to come?" Tori asked after getting tired of an awkward silence that lasted a few minutes.

"Could you spend the night here?" Jade asked refusing to look at her friend. "I can't stay alone. Only dark ideas crosses my mind and I'm starting to lose myself."

Tori looked at her for a moment and the Goth started to think that she'll refuse. "Sure. I'll text my mom and tell her that I am staying." She answered and Jade sighed in relief. Silence filled the room again until Jade broke it.

"I deserve it."

"What?" The Latina looked at her in confusion.

"I deserve what is happening to me." Jade answered simply. "I deserve it for every soul I killed, every family that I destroyed, and every blood pool I created… I don't deserve happiness, I only deserve suffering…"

Tori stared at her for a moment trying to read her expression. "I'm a monster." The Goth finished and looked at the girl beside her.

"Don't you dare say that again." Tori said and held her hand. "You saved me in the past, and if you didn't I wouldn't have been her. That's an example. You helped Mr. Eric when the bandits attacked him. You… you stopped me from doing something I would always regret… I was about to kill a person, I don't care what Jack did, but everything would have changed." Tori stated then looked away ashamed. She shook the thoughts and looked back at her friend. "I know you Jade, and I don't care about what happened in the past, but this is a new start and no matter what I will always trust you."

Jade stared at her and remained silent, not able to find the words to tell how much this made her feel better. She rested her head on the Latina's lap. "Thank you for everything." She whispered and closed her eyes as Tori caressed her head.

"Anything for my friend." Tori said and smiled sadly. She hated seeing Jade vulnerable, because Jade West was strong, and her strength made the Latina respect her, and now she knew she was the one to protect Jade West, and not only her, but Rebecca too.

"I'm sorry Tori." Jade stated softly. "I'm sorry about everything I've done to you. I'm sorry about every time I insulted you. I'm just… sorry." Before Tori could say anything, the girl slept.

She stared at her until realization hit her. _"She called me Tori!" _She smiled at herself and watched her broken friend.

_The mercenary walked through the village and kept her distance from the citizens, she wore a cloak trying to hide her face, she saw corpses covered with white blankets. She knew that she killed them._

_She saw a girl hugging one of the corpses and trying to stop the men from covering it. "Leave him alone! He's sleeping…! What are you doing to my dad…?" The girl was pulled away by her mother. The woman's eyes were as red as blood._

"_Dad! Daddy wake up!" The girl cried and tried to reach her father. "Daddy please don't leave me… Daddy!"_

_Jade covered her mouth with her palm and shook her head while tears fell on her cheeks. "I caused this…" She whispered. "I destroyed their lives… why can't this stop?"_

_A guard got curious and walked towards Jade. She ran to her horse trying to avoid another bloody battle. She made her way out of the village, but the guards were following her. There was only one way to escape. She stopped her horse and faced them. Everything went dark at that moment._

"Oh my god! Jade wake up!"Jade opened her eyes and sat up quickly. Her whole body was shaking, her face wore a shocked and horrified expression. "Jade!" Tori called, concern filling her voice. The Goth started breathing heavily that she was about to faint.

Tori grabbed her arms quickly and tried to calm her down. Jade clung into her friend's shirt like if her life depended on it. The Latina wrapped her arms around her and noticing how her body was shaking like crazy.

"Please don't leave me…" Jade said with a terrified and broken voice. She buried her head into the girl's neck. "It's getting too much… I can't handle it on my own."

"I'll take you to your room." Tori guided the Goth upstairs. She lay beside Jade and squeezed her hand. "I'm here, you won't be alone."

Rebecca entered her house and turned the lights on. She dropped her keys and dropped herself on the couch. "Sweet home how I missed you!" She stated to herself before going to her room. The room was a mess like if a storm came by. "Of course… I should have known that he'll do that…" She murmured and saw writing on the wall.

_Punishment is coming. _That's what was written. She sighed and shook her head. The girl sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw who was standing there. A guy dressed in black wearing a mask.

"Okay that's it!" Rebecca said. "What's the deal? Why everybody is mysteriously wearing a mask these days?"

"Because you will probably recognize me if I didn't." The guy answered and took a step forward. "You want to destroy the curse? This task is probably impossible now. There is a man named Jack, he is looking for revenge, and the person who he wants is Tori Vega."

"How do you know that?" Rebecca asked and stepped forward.

"I've been watching Jade West for days now. She's not safe, and so is Beck Oliver." He said ignoring her question and the girl stared at him confusedly.

"Why would Beck be…?" She stopped and her eyes widened. "Of course. He will start to get his memories back…"

"He is marked." The masked visitor said. "Once his past self awakens, I doubt he will make it."

"I can't let that happen." Rebecca stated shocked by the information she just heard. "I feel it every time someone sees a memory. Victoria, Jade, and André did. The next one may be Beck." She stated to herself. "Who are you and why are you helping me?"

"It doesn't matter who I am." He started walking towards the door. "What matters is that I want Tori Vega to live and I am counting on you to protect her. Would you do that?"

"I'd die for her."Rebecca answered confidently. The visitor looked at her for a while the opened the door.

"Good."

"**The present."**

"Okay, I guess we are getting closer to a safer place now." Beck stated still carrying the mercenary.

"Safe place! I HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE SAYS SAFE PLACE!" Jade snapped angrily. "EVERYTIME WE GO TO A SAFE PLACE SOMETHING GOES WRONG!" She yelled thinking of Victoria and André's "safe places".

Beck sighed and put her down. She stared at him like if he had two heads. "You asked to put you down."

"That was like two hours ago. You think that now that I'm free I'll let you live to see another day?"

"We need to take care of your wound." Beck stated.

"No.

"Yes!"

"Boy…" She said in a menacing tone and he crossed his arms.

"Look at what we have here." A voice came from behind and they both looked at the source shocked. "Aren't you our dear mercenary who helped Victoria run away?" The voice said and Jade looked at his owner wide-eyed, the man in front of her was the king.

She took her dagger and ran towards him, his hand faced her and she suddenly stopped running. He paralyzed her. He looked at Beck and smirked. "You became a traitor? What a pity." With a simple move of his hand, he sent the sorcerer flying. His head hit a tree and started bleeding.

"You were going to kill me anyway." Beck stated and created two forms with his gloves. "I am not a toy!" He created two energy wolfs. The beasts ran towards the king, one bit him in the neck and the other one in the hand.

The older fighter opened his hands and the hands started absorbing the wolfs' energy making them fade. "Beckett Oliver you are no match for me." He stated and walked slowly. "I made you and I can break you."

The king felt a sharp object touching his back leaving a cut. He turned around to see the mercenary holding her bloody dagger. "I'm impressive. How did you break my spell?"

He didn't get an answer. The mercenary's eyes seemed so empty. She attempted to hit him but he grabbed her arm and used his powers to push her away. She stood quickly and threw a rock at him. He hit it with his fist, and before noticing, Jade pulled both of them to the ground and hit him with her dagger. She saw the blood on her hands and smiled.

She got up and took a few steps back. Looking at her bloody dagger, she touched the blood, feeling the sensation as it touched her skin.

"You think that was enough to kill me.?" The king was standing in front of her. She raised her hand and he grabbed it, he created a knife with his magic and raised it ready to end the girl's life. Beck tried to get up but couldn't.

An energy blow sent the king on the ground. Jade fell on her knees shaking. _"I lost myself again…"_ She was shoved from her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. She saw the black-skinned hunter. "André…"

"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Here, I believe this belongs to you." He handed her sword.

"Who did this? Who hit the king?" She asked confusedly and he looked at the source of the attack. She turned her head and looked in shock. "Victoria?" Jade asked.

Victoria's eyes had white light coming from them. The energy surrounded her body like lightning crazily while a soft light surrounded her hands. Her hair was untied and was moving with the wind her powers caused.

The king looked at her. "How did you do that? You don't use magic! You don't know how to use it." He snapped and used his hand to create an energy burst. Victoria created one with both her hands and their energies met.

The energies crashed into each other and each one was trying to surpass the other one and hit the target.

"He's using only one hand…"André stated unbelievably and Jade nodded.

"He's strong and if we stay here more than this we will die." She said and looked at him. "How did you get here?"

"We used some sort of smoke that created a gate." He said. "Victoria used a potion that unleashed her powers but I'm worried about her."

Victoria let go and created a shield in front of her quickly to protect herself from the blow. The king laughed at her and his fist hit the ground causing the ground to shake. Victoria lost her balance and he ran towards her. She hit him with her lightened fist. He fell and touched his jaw. "You can use elements?"

The princess fell on her knees and vomited blood, she held her stomach tightly and groaned in pain. André took a ball from his pocket and threw on the ground creating a smoke that opened a gate. He ran towards Victoria but the king shoved him.

The princess took bottle from her waist bag and drank the potion in it. She tied the enemy with chains. "I cannot hold him any longer! Go!"

The king's body darkened as shadows surrounded him. It started to pull them closer. Victoria ran towards the gate but noticed the injured sorcerer.

"We don't have time!" André stated but she shook her head and ran towards the boy. She put his arm around her shoulder and walked towards the gate. André and Jade walked through it. Beck stared at her in disbelieve and they escaped.

The king groaned angrily as he destroyed the chains.

The group appeared in the old woman's shop. Victoria fell and she vomited a big amount of blood. "Martha! Come here!" André yelled and the old woman came running.

"What happened?" She asked as she checked the princess. She saw the empty bottle and her eyes widened. "You let her drink the whole bottle?!" She yelled at André. "There is no chance she can survive the effects of this potion!"

Jade looked at the princess in concern while André fell on his knees looking in horror.

"Save her."

Martha looked at the mercenary. "Please save her." Jade looked at her with pleading eyes. "I don't know her for a long time. But I know that she doesn't to die. Please save her."

Martha nodded and André carried his friend to a room.

"Why did she save me?" Beck asked the mercenary and he seemed touched by what happened.

"She's a mystery to me." Jade answered. She noticed a mark on his neck. "Where did you get that mark?" She asked.

"There is a man who is leading a huge part of the king's army… he had that mark, and marked me." He answered confusedly.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"His name is Silver." He said and Jade leaned against the door and stared blankly at her boots.

"**The present."**

"Look who's here." Rebecca said as she saw Jade in the park on a swing. She sat on the one beside her and smiled at her. "Why are you spending Sunday here?"

"Why don't you get out of the here?" Jade said offering her a forced smile.

"Jade West never changes!" Rebecca sang. "Are you going to give me a chance?"

"I'm thinking about it, but since you're annoying me it would probably be a no." Jade stated coldly. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well…" Rebecca started and looked at the kids in the park with their parents. "I came here because kids come her… with their parents… I like watching families." She looked at Jade and sighed. "Having someone in your life… a family… is it nice?"

Jade ignored the question and they both stayed silent for a while.

"Do you have fears?"

"What?" The Goth looked at the girl.

"Is there something that scares you?" Rebecca asked.

"Loneliness." Jade answered. "I don't know how you dealt with it but I don't want to experience it. Being lonely scares me."

"So… what's your favorite song?" The brown-eyed girl asked cheerfully and Jade raised her eyebrow. "I want us to know each other. Don't forget that you can't avoid me because I know where the grave is."

"It's "I hate everything about you" by Three day grace." The Goth answered.

"I love that song too." Rebecca smiled. "Mine would be "Perfect" by Simple Plan. I love Simple Plan."

"Can you go now?" Jade asked. "I don't want to know my past. I was a killer and that truth is really painful."

"Jade that was in the past." Rebecca said and touched Jade's arm trying to get her attention. "You must leave the past behind and live the present. This is a second chance for you, don't waste it."

"Pff, you sound like Vega and that's annoying"

"Hey!" Tori came from behind

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked then glared at her. "Were you stalking me?" She asked menacingly.

"Yes."

Rebecca tried her best not to laugh at the moment while Jade looked at both of them in disbelieve. "You two are unbelievable!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, Rebecca why are you out of the hospital?" Tori asked.

"I used a spell that made the doctors and the nurses forget about me being there and made my way out." She answered and shrugged. "Hospitals suck. Why were you stalking Jade?"

"She's a creep." The Goth stated and Tori glared at her.

"I did in order to stop her from doing anything stupid!" She answered and crossed her arms.

"Cute." Rebecca smirked at Jade. "Listen, in your previous life, you didn't get a happy ending Jade. You can change this, make the future better, the past is gone and now is the time for a change."

"Why would you think I'd do that?"

"I believe in you. That's why." She stated and walked away waving at Tori. The Latina looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile.

Tori held Jade's hand and squeezed it, Jade looked at her not able to read the expression on her face. "Whatever you decide, I'll help you."

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jade asked and the brunette looked at her confusedly. "Why do you keep helping me?"

"I do that because I want to." Tori answers. "I always knew that Jade West wasn't heartless, that deep inside she wasn't a bad person. You are strong and you're not afraid of anyone, and I know that when you love and care about someone, you'll do anything to protect them, like you do to Cat and Beck." Tori smiled. "You are my best friend Jade. Don't you think for a moment that I will leave you deal with this alone."

Jade couldn't help but smile. She squeezed the Latina's hand. "You are my best friend too."

_Jade walked to a camp. It was full of armed men. They looked at her and some of them hid. "Well. I see you are a bloody mess. Why don't you go relax?" One of the men suggested. Jade looked at her clothes that were covered in blood._

_She shook her head and walked past the man. Her footsteps fastened and her heart raced. A strong hand grabbed her arm. She looked at the person and saw a muscled black-haired man with a mark that looked like a circle on his neck. "Silver…"_

"_You're getting weak West." He stated as he let go of her arm._

"_I am not."_

"_Don't you think I noticed how you acted after every fight?" He asked and stared at her. "We are mercenaries and we mustn't have mercy. The group respects you and fears you… they saw you on the battlefield, you fight like the demon. You must stay that way because that what made you one of the best mercenaries. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes sir." The mercenary answered. Silver nodded and left her. "I took this way and there is no coming back. There is one thing that I know… there won't be a happy ending for me."_

* * *

**Hope this chapter was good. What do you think should happen in the next one? Seriously this is an important question.**

**I ùade a drawing for the story, should I update it?**

**A question: What may bring Jade and Rebecca closer?**


	8. The cursed birthday

**Sorry for the late! I had some hard time the last month, I was having my doubts, and losing three of my reviewers didn't help!**

**Shout-out to : Charmdfan02, Lushcoltrane, ebagaov, Azkadellio, Earphones and .**

**This chapter is about Victoria since we saw Jade's suffering in the last two chapters. There are some Rebecca and Jade moments here, I just find them funny together :D**

**The song used here is Safe and Sound by Taylor swift, I could have written one but it wouldn't as fitting as this song.**

**Can you guys follow me on twitter? I put a Jori drawing there : amal_rukia**

**Oh, one last thing, check my story : Acceptance!**

* * *

**The past.**

**A year ago.**

"I can't believe that you grew up Victoria this fast." The king David said as the servitors served the meals. "I am sure that someday you will be the most beautiful queen in this world."

"Why are you treating her like if she was your only daughter, dad?" The princess Trina complained while Victoria blushed at her father's words. "You can't ignore this beauty." She stated as she played with her hair.

David laughed and the queen Holly gave him a look so he stopped. "O-of course I can't." He said as he glanced at Holly who smiled innocently. "It's just that Victoria's sixteen birthday is tomorrow and I want her to have the perfect celebration.

"Thank you Dad, but I don't need all of this." Victoria stated softly. "You know that I don't like this special treatment."

"Victoria you are a princess." Holly stated to her daughter. "You will always be treated in a special way because you are from a royal family. You should stop thinking like that." She explained.

"I want to be myself for once…" Victoria murmured sadly and looked at the food. She excused herself and left. As she walked in the palace she saw a muscular man who looked in his fifties talking with the guards.

He saw her and smiled at her. "Princess Victoria." He greeted and bowed to her. He was Caderyn, her father's most trusted man and his right hand. "Your birthday is tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it." He stated then left.

Victoria watched him as he left, his words echoing in her head. _I hope you enjoy it._ She walked to her room and opened the door.

"Are you going again?" Victoria looked at her sister sitting on her bed. " Mom will freak out if she finds out."

"She won't find out unless you tell her." Victoria stated and pulled a box then took a bow from it. "I want to be myself Trina. I keep on playing this role and hide the fact that I enjoy archery…"

"You are a princess." The older sister stated. "A princess can't have weapons. She is supposed to be perfect. She is supposed to marry a handsome princess, rule her kingdom…"

"All these things are nice, but I don't want to act like I am totally happy with it." Victoria said. "I can't take my own decisions, mom thinks that I can't take the right one and all I want is to prove that I am useful, that I can be someone on my own."

Trina sighed and walked to the door. "What are you waiting for? Get out of here and enjoy yourself!"

Victoria laughed. "You're awesome Trin."

"I know baby sis, no need to tell me something I already know."

"**The present."**

Jade walked to her locker and raised an eyebrow when she saw Rebecca waiting for her. "What do you want?"

Rebecca handed her coffee and smiled. "Well good morning to you too Jade." She said and the Goth rolled her eyes.

"Now what? Are you trying to be my slave?"

"Will that make you trust me?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"No."

"I trust you, can't you trust me the way I do?" The brown-eyed girl asked. Jade groaned and took her books. "What will make you trust me?"

"Tell me the truth." Jade stated and looked at her while crossing her arms. "Tell me the truth about you. Who are you?"

Rebecca remained quiet and looked into the Goth 'eyes. Cat ran towards and hugged them, Rebecca sighed in relief and the Goth glared at her.

The red-headed girl pulled away smiling. "Guys! Do you know what day is tomorrow? It's Tori's birthday! I wonder what I should get for her! Once my brother-"

Rebecca cut her by placing a finger at her small mouth and shook her head. She spotted André who gave her a warm smile. The boy walked towards them and Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy André?"

"Oh, nothing." He laughed and took Cat with him.

Tori walked towards the girls smiling. "Aww, you two are cute when you are together. Are you finally friends?"

"Cute isn't a word in my dictionary Vega!" Jade snapped and Tori frowned and muttered 'mean' which made the Goth smirk.

"You said that it wasn't part of your dictionary but you said it." Rebecca stated and Jade glared at her. "I have to go…" She waved at them and walked away.

"What's wrong Vega?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" The Latina asked and Jade raised an eyebrow. "You're right, but I don't know what is it. I have a bad feeling…"

"It's going to be okay."

"I'm scared…" Tori whispered and looked at her friend. "I'm really scared."

Jade ran her hand through the Latina's hand trying to calm her down. "It's going to be okay." She assured her and they walked to the classroom.

"Rebecca, Jade and Cat. I want you on the stage!" Sikowitz yelled as he came from the window. Jade sighed and walked to the stage so did the two girls. "Cat you are a crazy and you want to kill Jade for some reason, Jade you are trying to knock some sense into Cat, and Rebecca you are Jade's friend and you found yourself stuck into this situation and you are trying to stop the crazy woman. Now, begin!"

Cat got into the character and pretended to be holding a gun. "You took him away! You took my boyfriend away from me!"

"I didn't!" Jade stated and walked closely to the red-headed girl but stopped when she pointed the gun at her. "I have nothing to do with it! I told you that I didn't love him!"

"You liar!" Cat faked a few tears and said with a darker voice. "I loved him! He fell in love with you and left me! I would never forgive you!"

"Please listen! Do you think he will be happy if you killed me?" Jade asked. "Do you think that by killing me you will make him love you again? Don't make a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life!"

"If I can't have him… he can't have you too."

"That's it!" Rebecca said and grabbed Cat's wrist trying to take the gun. The smaller girl pushed her away and tried to shoot Jade but Shoot Rebecca instead who tried to protect the Raven-haired girl.

Cat ran away and Jade kneeled beside the wounded girl. "Why did you do it?" She asked as she pretended to be crying.

"I care about you… and I wanted to show you that I can be trusted…" Rebecca coughed and looked at the other girl. "I wanted you to trust me the way I trusted you… and I was ready to do anything to prove that I was honest all this time…" She said then smiled painfully before closing her eyes.

"Perfect! That was a great work!" Sikowitz said and sipped his coconuts milk. "Now, I have homework for you it's about-"He was cut off by the bell. All the students left the class in a hurry. "Too bad…" He muttered before drinking again.

"So, you will really do anything to make me trust you?" Jade asked as she walked in the hallway.

"Well, let me tell you something." Rebecca stated before stopping and facing the Goth. "The necklace you are wearing is the only thing that is keeping me alive. If it's destroyed, I die, because the curse saved me and if it's not fixed I will die without the necklace." Rebecca explained. "Try destroying it and you will see. You can control my life so easily, and you can either keep me alive or kill me."

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Jade asked unbelievably.

Rebecca grabbed the necklace and squeezed it until blood started coming from her mouth. "Stop." Jade demanded but Becca squeezed harder. "Stop!" Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. "Are you crazy?!"

"Do you trust me now?" Rebecca asked and wiped the blood.

"I must go…" Jade said and walked away.

She went to the bathroom and noticed Tori staring at the mirror blankly "Vega?" The Goth called but the Latina didn't seem to notice her. "Vega, are you okay?" She asked and put her hand on the Latina's forearm.

Tori tensed at first then relaxed. "I'm fine… just… fine…" She said and tried to walk away but almost fell if Jade didn't catch her.

"You're lying." Jade stated and was still holding her. "You can barely walk and you look really pale. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Tori stated and avoided the Goth's gaze.

"You want me to drive you home?"

"No it's okay." Tori stated and pulled away. She left Jade confused in the bathroom. The Latina leaned against her locker. Her vision was getting blurry and she felt a strong headache.

"_What is happening to me?" _She thought.

"**The past."**

"André!" Victoria walked to the stable and found the black skinned boy there. She was wearing a black cloak. "Can we please get out of here?"

"Someday your father will find out about this and will kill me. I turned you into an archer and helped you learn how to ride a horse." He stated and smiled.

"My father won't kill you, don't worry." She reassured him. "Please! That's what makes me feel alive."

"Fine." He sighed and shook his head. He took his bow and climbed on a horse and Victoria climbed on another one. "Let's make you feel alive princess! I'll race you to the forest!"

They raced and laughed. Victoria shot the arrows at the targets through the forest while still riding the horse.

"Wow, you're probably a better archer than me now." He stated as he looked at the targets that they used for the training. "The student surpassed the master."

"André… thank you." The princess stated as she looked at her friend. "I can be free and myself whenever I'm with you, and you aren't acting formal with me, but you act like a real friend and I never thought that as a princess I'd be able to have a real friend like you. Thank you."

"To me you're not the princess, you're just Victoria." He smiled at his friend and gave her a light punch on the shoulder. "You're my best friend."

"Do you think that someday things will change?" She asked and he looked in confusion. "What if someone discovers the truth? That I have magic…? They will come after me, and hurt everyone I love."

"I'll protect you if that ever happens." He reassured her. "Why are you saying this?"

"I have a bad feeling." Victoria said and sat on the grass. "I never trusted Caderyn, and I noticed the way he looked at me… it scared me, it's like he could see through me like if I was made of glass."

"Let's hope you were imagining things." André said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Victoria tried to sneak to the palace but noticed her father and Caderyn talking in the garden. She decided to listen to their conversation without being noticed.

"What is it that you want to talk about Caderyn?" The king asked.

"I was wondering your majesty, when will you make your move?" He asked and looked at David's confused expression. "We have the most powerful weapon and you can rule our world."

"May you tell me what that weapon is?" David asked.

"Your daughter is the greatest weapon we could use. I know that she has magic."

Victoria's eyes widened and felt her heart stop. David's expression turned from shock to rage and he grabbed Caderyn by the neck. "My daughter isn't a weapon and I don't intend on ruling everything! If I hear you mentioning this again you will be DEAD!" He yelled and shoved him to the ground.

"My apologizes your majesty!" He stood quickly and lowered his head. "I made a mistake… I don't know how this thought came to me…" He walked away and Victoria ran as fast as she can to the palace and locked herself in her room.

"I'm not a weapon…" She whispered to herself while tears fell on her cheeks. She leaned against the door and curled up in a ball. "I'm not a weapon…"

"**The present."**

The school was over and Tori walked to the parking lot, she stopped as she saw a man waiting for her. "Jack…"

"Victoria." He said and walked towards her with a smirk. "Your birthday is tomorrow, right?" He asked.

Jade walked to her car but noticed Jack talking to the Latina. "That jerk!" She was about to walk towards him but Rebecca grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Let go! That guy is-"

"I know!" Rebecca snapped. "There is no need to face him! We don't need trouble, and besides, what if he had a weapon? He won't try anything with Victoria… not yet at least." She said and let go of the Goth.

"I hope you enjoy it, because you won't like what is going to come next." He whispered into the Latina's ear and laughed. "I heard that you didn't remember everything from the past." He smirked before walking away.

Jade noticed the look on his face. His expression was dark, amused, hateful and confident. He noticed her and smirked. She looked at Tori who seemed lost and confused.

"What do we do now?" Jade asked the brunette behind her.

"We will worry about him later." Rebecca stated. "Tori's birthday is tomorrow, and it's not a good day. Let's make sure she enjoys it because things will start to get worse. The next day we should keep an eye on her since that Jack guy is after her."

"That's not a bad plan." Jade agreed.

"Now, we are going to buy a present for her." Rebecca stated and walked to Jade's car.

"Don't tell me you don't have a car…"

"I do." Becca stated and smirked. "Driving with you would really fun that's why I didn't bring it." She explained while Jade gave her a deadly glare.

"I hate you…" The Goth said as she got into her car.

"Aren't you sweet." Rebecca said as she sat beside her.

"Shut up…"

"You're not going to tell me what's wrong, are you?" Trina asked while driving.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked confusedly.

"You seemed lost today." The older sister answered and looked at her with concern. "You are not acting like yourself, you were staring at your food at lunch, you're pale and…" She put her palm on her forehead. "…burning too. Are you sick?"

"No… I'm not sick, I'm fine." Tori answered with a tired tone. She looked at the road and her vision became blurry again she tried to close her eyes and open them but she couldn't see a thing. She started feeling dizzy. "Let's just… go home."

"I may be an annoying selfless sister but sometimes I'm not like that! You are my baby sis and it's my job to protect you!" Trina stated and looked at her sister. Tori on the other hand couldn't see her face clearly so she decided not to look at her. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I wish I knew Trina…" Tori answered and fell asleep. Trina sighed and focused on the road.

"_You can't run from me Victoria."_

"_All what I know is that Victoria suffered a lot, but it won't end there, she is going to suffer in this life… and the next one."_

"_I can never be enough for you, but I will keep trying, even if you can never love me back…" Tori found herself in Victoria's clothes and she was holding a white mask in her hands. "Thank you…" The mask turned into dust and the words echoed in the darkness._

"Who are you?" Tori woke up and found herself on her bed, she sat up and looked at her tanned hands before asking again. "Who are you…?"

She shook her head and checked her pearphone. She found a text message from Rebecca:

**Do you want to hang out tomorrow? Don't ask the others, they already have plans.**

Tori smiled and texted back a yes.

"_What happened exactly on my birthday?" _She thought.

"**The past"**

"Here you are." David smiled as his daughter entered the chamber, it was crowded with nobles and generals, they cheered as the princess came. "Victoria is my beautiful jewel! The day she was born, she made my life better. I'm celebrating the day I was given this gift! My beautiful daughter with the golden heart." He said and the inviters clapped.

"I love you Victoria." He said to her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Dad." She said smiling.

Everything was perfect, until a guard came running to them. "Your majesty…! Caderyn is coming and he is leading an army! They killed a lot of victims and we are getting weaker!"

The next thing happened in a blink. A sword passed through the guard's chest and everyone in the room panicked. "This was easier than I thought, your majesty." Caderyn said and stepped closer. The guards ran towards him from behind and he turned and cut their heads. He walked towards the king while the peoples ran away, but the only thing that was heard next was their scream.

David pulled his sword and stroke, Caderyn blocked and started throwing attacks at the king who kept stepping backwards. David blocked the last one and pushed the traitor to the ground then attacked but Caderyn dodged and grabbed his arm before pushing him closer to him and stabbing him in the chest.

"The game is over your majesty."

"Dad!" Tori was about to run to him but Trina stopped her and dragged her away. She noticed Jack behind the traitor.

"Your daughter is mine." Caderyn stated and played with his sword. "My men are everywhere in this palace."

Holly stared at her husband who was on her knees. She wiped the tears kneeled beside him. "If you're going to kill him, you will have to kill me too." She stated and accepted her fate.

"Holly don't…" She shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I can't run anyway…"

"Jack, some here and finish them." Caderyn ordered and Jack stepped forward with an inflamed stick.

Jack laughed as he saw them burning and pleading.

The sisters ran as fast as they can from the enemies. Victoria grabbed her bow and cloak and they both tried to reach the secret exit.

"We won't make it Trina!" Victoria yelled as they ran. "They are everywhere, they must be in the outside too!"

"I know! There is no other way to do it! We need to take the risk!"

"Hey you!" One of Caderyn's men saw them and ran after them. Victoria took her bow and shot him in the knee.

"Using bows turned out to be useful after all." Trina stated and they ran to an empty wall. Victoria touched it and it transformed into a door.

The sisters panicked when they heard the men coming for them.

"What are we going to do?" The younger brunette asked in fear.

"Baby sis, promise me something." Trina said and her sister nodded. "No matter what happens don't lose hope, you are special, you just have to believe in yourself. You may be the only person who can stop this traitor is you. Your heart is made of gold, and magic is what the heart controls."

Trina opened the door and pushed Victoria, she fell on her knees and turned around to look at her sister. "Trina!"

"I love you baby sis." As a tear fell from Trina's eye she closed the door and it transformed back to a wall.

Victoria ran to the door and banged on it. "Trina! Trina please! I can't leave without you! Please…" She started crying as she rested her head on the door.

"Victoria!" André ran towards with a horse she hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You were right, that man wasn't a man of trust, you need to leave the kingdom now!"

"No! I'm not leaving alone! You are coming with me, right?" She asked him with hopeful eyes.

"No." He answered softly and cupped her cheeks. "I am going to take care of Caderyn's men while you run away with this horse. I promise that I will live, and you know that I always keep my promises."

"But-"

"Go! They are coming! We will find each other! I promise you that, but now you must run!" He explained and took his bow then started shooting the enemies.

Victoria jumped on the horse with her bow and arrows on her back. She looked one last time at her home then ran away.

"Mom & Dad… Trina… André…" She whispered their names softly and that was when realization hit her. She started sobbing as she realized that she lost the closest persons to her heart.

"**The present."**

The next day.

"Hi Tori!" Rebecca greeted as she walked to the Latina's locker. "I'll give you a ride later, what do you think? We can go have some fun."

"I like that. It'd be nice to have some fun after all what happened." Tori answered smiling and opened her locker. She ended up staring at it again.

Rebecca chuckled softly and patted her friend's back. "It really isn't healthy to stare at your locker every day." She said.

"Yeah, you're right." The Latina stated and smiled sadly. "Where will we go anyway?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"What about Karaoke Dokie?" Tori suggested and Rebecca nodded in agreement. They talked there as Jade watched them as she went to her locker, she took her pearphone and typed something.

Rebecca checked the new text message and smirked at what she read:

**-You better not mess up or I will kill you! I hate you.**

**-Aww, that's really sweet Jadey! I love you too!**

Jade's eyes widened as she read the reply and looked at the brunette who was staring back with a smirk.

_I swear that girl is having a death wish!_

The day went quickly and the two friends drove to Karoaké Dokie.

"I like your car. It's comfortable." Tori stated smiling.

"Thanks." Rebecca replied then smiled softly. "It's more comfortable today, isn't that weird?" The Latina looked at her in confusion but decided not to push.

They arrived and ordered their food. There was a girl who started singing the song 'Firework' by Kate perry and made an awesome song sound so terrible that it made Rebecca laugh at it.

"I can't believe you are laughing!" Tori pouted. "I used to love the song but now, I can't listen to it without remembering this."

"I'm sorry!" Rebecca apologized as she wiped a tear and calmed her laugher. "It was so terrible that I couldn't control myself." Tori laughed too and found herself enjoying being with the girl.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Rebecca pulled a small present from her bag and handed it to Tori. "Happy birthday Tori. I want you to open it later, okay?"

"Aww! Thanks Becca!" Tori grinned and hugged her. "I'll make sure to buy you something awesome on your birthday."

"Actually, it's a little late for that." Rebecca stated and earned a confused look form the Latina. "Today is my birthday too."

"Today? We have the same birthday?" The tanned girl stared at her in surprise then frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't know or I would have brought you something."

"It's okay Tor." Becca reassured her. "I don't like my birthday anyway, it's a bad day for me. Nothing good happens in it."

"Sorry…" Tori apologized then her face lit up. "What about we sing a duet? It will be fun and I know the right song!"

Rebecca nodded and followed her, as the Latina choose the song she smiled at herself.

Tori took the microphone and she followed her. The Half-Latina started singing:

_I remember tears streaming' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you saying 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Rebecca joined her and they both sang the chorus.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Rebecca looked at her friend while they both sang and noticed how great their voices sounded together.

_Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darlin' everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Goooooooonnnnneeee..._

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Oohhh._

Everyone clapped and cheered for them. They went back to their table and Tori smiled. "It's a promise, Rebecca." She took her hand and squeezed it. "Happy birthday."

Rebecca smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

The girls drove home, they spent the drive singing, joking, laughing, and they enjoyed each other's presence.

"Surprise!" Tori heard when she entered the house. "Whatever." She heard someone say and she knew it was from Jade.

"Our birthday girls are finally here!" André exclaimed. Cat hugged the girls so tightly that they couldn't breathe.

"Happy birthday to you two!" The red head stated and let go of them. "Jadey told me that it was your birthday too Becca!"

"How did you…?" Rebecca looked at the raven haired girl in confusion.

"I have my ways."

Tori looked at her friends and smiled. _I'm lucky I have them._

"**The past."**

The kingdom was on fire, corpses were everywhere. There was no life in it.

Victoria didn't stop since she left André, her eyes were as red as blood, she was shaking from cold, wet from the heavy rain, but she didn't notice a thing, she was feeling numb.

She finally stopped the horse and fell on the ground, she stayed on her knees and looked down. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" She said as she sobbed under the rain. She remembered every moment, how she saw her father getting stabbed, how her mother stayed with him, how she ran with Trina, how her sister sacrificed herself for her, and how she left her best friend behind.

"Are you okay?"

She heard a voice, and looked at the source. She saw an old man in a coat, his eyes were as green as herbs, and his hair was as white as snow. "My name is Eric, who are you and why are you in this state?" He asked softly and stepped closer to her. When he saw that she didn't react he put his hand on her shoulder and kneeled.

"Would you come with me?" He asked and the broken girl looked at him. "You can't stay outside and I can see that you are not in a good state, maybe you should stay at my house until you're better."

Victoria looked at Eric and tears started to fall on her cheeks, she threw her arms around the stranger as she tried to escape her sorrow.

Eric was surprised from the sudden act but held the young and broken princess then helped get on her feet.

"It's okay, I'm going to help you."

On the other hand, Caderyn looked at the people of the kingdom and smirked, while Jack stood behind him looking really bored. The men took two burned corpses and threw them at them.

"The corpses belong to your previous rulers! David and Holly Vega!" Caderyn stated and the people looked at him in horror. "From now on, I am your new ruler and soon, I will rule the whole world! If anyone tries to betray me I won't hesitate to do what I did to your dead rulers! Their era ended today, and mine just started!"

A hooded young man watched from afar, he took off his hood and glared at the man. "As long as I'm alive, I won't let that happen!" André stated and got on his horse before he left the place.

"**The present."**

Tori looked at the empty house and smiled sadly, it was one of her best days, but in the end, everyone had to leave.

"Did you have fun?" Jade asked and crossed her legs as she sat on the sofa.

"You planned that didn't you? Rebecca told me." Tori smirked and the Goth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Jade said and walked towards her. "Close your eyes." The tanned girl did as she was told. "You can open them now."

Tori opened them and saw a bracelet on her wrist with a yang charm on it.

"We are kind of best friends now, and we need each other." Jade stated and showed her a bracelet in her wrist that had the yin charm on it. She put their charms together. "The yin and yang, the darkness and light, they cannot exist without each other and each one needs the other. It's just like us."

Tori stared at her for a few seconds before throwing herself at the girl. "Thank you, Jade, that is so deep." She stated and hugged her tighter. "You really are my best friend."

"Yeah, but don't get used to me being nice." The Goth said and smiled a rare smile. "I have a reputation to keep."

Jade left and Tori stayed alone, she remembered Rebecca's present and unwrapped it. There was a ring inside with a shining stone on it that changed colors from blue to green. "How beautiful!" She stated and noticed a note.

_Dear Victoria,_

_The stone on this ring is a magical one, it is supposed to protect its owner._

_They say that only beautiful and pure souls can own it,_

_And I believe you deserve it._

_Happy birthday Tori._

Tori smiled and wore the ring, it shined brighter than before, she looked between it and her bracelet then grinned.

Jade got back home, she walked to her room and noticed the lights were on. She opened the door and noticed a familiar figure sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Jade hissed and the brunette sighed.

"You deserve to know the truth." Rebecca stated and walked towards her. "I've been hiding a lot of things for a long time, and I want to share this secret."

"I trust you." Jade said. "You don't how to tell me anything."

"No." Rebecca shook her head and looked away. "You wanted to know who I was, and I am going to tell you the truth about me."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review and I'll update faster! I promise!**

**Oh, and by the way, there is actually an alternative ending to the story, but since some people are too lazy to review, I don't think anyone will ever know about it...**

**Oh! Please check Earphone's new cool story: Jade's business.**


	9. The girl who cried Wolf

**_I believe that after reading this you will realize that we gave a new pairing... and a few surprises. Thanks for the reviewers as always!_**

_Then I heard your voice as clear as day, _  
_And you told me I should concentrate, _  
_It was all so strange, _  
_And so surreal, _  
_That a ghost should be so practical. _

_Only if for a night _

* * *

_Rebecca…_

_Jade kneeled in front of the source of crying filling the darkness. She held a baby wrapped in a blanket. The crying stopped and the baby's brown eyes met Jade's blue ones._

"_This girl's name is Rebecca." A voice echoed in the emptiness. "You are going to protect her in your next life."_

_The mercenary held her closer and in a protective way. "What does she have to do with this…?"_

"_She is special. She has the power in her, the power of life, and she is the one who's going to control the necklace's powers. She died, but in the next life, you have to prevent her from getting killed."_

_The baby touched Jade's face and laughed. She touched the tears that were now falling from Jade's eyes as she looked at the child._

Jade's eyes snapped and she looked at the same brown eyes she saw in her memory. She looked at Rebecca in shock, because from all the thoughts that crossed her head she never thought that she was the brunette's protector.

"You know… your face was the first one I saw, and the only one I remembered." Rebecca stated softly.

"You are…" Jade started then shook her head. "I really don't get it… why didn't you tell me?"

"It's because I was warned about saying the truth." Rebecca walked closer to the Goth. "My origins, my true identity, my last name… who I am… shouldn't have been told to anyone, but you are my guardian, Jade."

"I'm sorry." Jade's words made Rebecca stare in surprise. "I really am sorry."

Before Rebecca gets the chance to answer, they both heard the door bell. Jade ran downstairs to open the door and she was met by a familiar face.

"I-I saw a memory Jade… I saw what happened to my family, and I saw a memory that didn't belong to me…" Tori said before losing her balance.

Jade caught her and held her in fear she will lose it again. Rebecca came downstairs and froze when she saw the Latina in that state. She looked pale and weak.

"It was your memory Jade… it was yours." Tori said before fainting.

Jade took her and put her on the couch before looking at the other girl with worry.

"She saw the memory of what happened to her on her birthday." Rebecca stated before walking towards them. "She is starting to get her magic back."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that her body in the past was weaker because of the time when she tried to save you and Beck and drank the potion. It damaged her, and right now I don't think she can stay awake for long…"

"You mean… this was my fault?" Jade asked and took her friend's hand and looked at her in worry.

"It was her choice to do that, not yours."

Suddenly, they both heard a wolf's cry.

"What the hell was that?!" Jade looked at the brunette urgently.

"I will check it out! You stay with Tori!" Rebecca said and left without leaving a chance for Jade to protest.

_Damn it! _Jade thought and watched the Half-Latina's troubled expression. _ I feel so useless…_

As soon as Rebecca walked outside she saw a figure running away, she chased after it. "Wait! Stop where you are!" She yelled and stopped when she noticed the streets changing and the buildings too into ruins like if she was in a different place. "What the…?"

"Tori Vega can't control her magic, and the nightmares chasing her are affecting her power which created this illusion, this world is changing slowly."

Rebecca turned to see the voice's source and was met with a wolf as white as snow and bigger then her. There were blue lines on its side that looked like lightning. "Hi?" The brunette laughed awkwardly with her eyes wide.

"I've been spying on Jack and it seems he has dirty tricks." The wolf said and stared into the brown eyes. "He's after Victoria. Victoria herself is in bad shape. I need you to help me take that guy down!"

"Okay… listen pretty wolf, what I know for sure is that Jack is hiding something, and he must be expecting us to attack him!" Rebecca exclaimed and sighed. "Besides, I'm afraid he has someone with him strong then all of us."

"I don't care. I am going to fight him."

"I don't know why you want that too bad, but I am not going to help you. I need to focus on protecting Victoria and restore the memories and the bond in order to break the curse!" The brunette stated.

"What do you know about the curse? How did all this happen? I got my memories and power from the past a month ago, and I want to understand why?" The wolf stepped closer to the girl.

Before she could respond, she found herself in a forest. "What the…? How did I get here?"

"You think you can run away?" She saw the new king standing behind her with a smirk on his face. "It would have been easier to come with me, Victoria."

"_Victoria? He sees me as her… I must be in an illusion…" _ Rebecca thought and glared at the man. "Get out of the way."

"You're really stubborn, look at what you've done to your friends." He stated then disappeared.

Rebecca heard a voice and looked at the source, only to see André in chains and captured by what seemed like reapers. "André! Let go of him you monsters!" She ran towards them only to pass through dust. She then saw Beck on his knees with an arrow on his side, before she could even react he turned into dust.

"This is the past… parts of the past in one nightmare…" She said to herself and turned around only to be met with a certain mercenary. "Jade…?"

The mercenary ran towards her and attacked with her sword which Rebecca dodged and before she could anything else she felt Jade's dagger in her stomach. _"God! The attacks are real! The moment I'll wake up, it will hurt a lot."_

Jade caught her by the shoulder and threw her, she took her sword ready to finish her, and shadows appeared from it. Rebecca used an energy shield to block the strike, she kicked the mercenary and ran. _"I have to wake up now!"_

She stopped to catch her breath but something caught her eyes, she saw the princess lying unconscious. She knelt beside her. "The memory of her parent's death must have been painful, it left an impact on her that caused her to see the hurtful things that happened in her past." She stated and ran a hand through her hair then sighed. "Our powers are strongly related, that's why I saw her dream…"

Rebecca put her hand on Victoria's forehead and used her magic. "If I use this, I am going to be the one seeing the nightmares, Tori. You are losing control of your powers, that's why I'll make this little sacrifice for you…"

The illusion started to shatter but Rebecca noticed Silver standing in front of them. "Who are-?"

Before she could even finish her question, she was back in the real world and the next thing she knew, was that she fell in someone's arms.

"**The past."**

"So, do mind telling me what is your relationship with Silver?" Beck asked the silent mercenary who was sitting on a chair and drinking coffee. "I'll do anything… I'll be your best buddy!"

She laughed bitterly at him and leaned in her seat. "You expect _ME _to tell _YOU_ my secrets in exchange of that? There must be something wrong with you."

"I think we both know what or should I say who is the reason for that." He said playfully.

Jade groaned and kneeled in front of him with her dagger pointed at his lips. "Let's make a deal. You stop flirting with me or else you can kiss your hands goodbye, or even better, I can cut your tongue and get rid of your voice forever." She stated darkly and he looked at her in horror.

"Victoria woke." Martha informed them and they both followed her to the room.

"How are you feeling?" André asked the tired looking princess.

"Don't worry, I'm a little tired, that's all. I'm glad we got there on time… or else the king would have taken more lives…" Victoria stated tiredly while still lying on the bed.

"You didn't have to come, I was handling the situation." Jade said with an annoying tone.

"Young mercenary, you are too proud to admit that he was going to crash you like an insect." Martha said smirked which made the mercenary send her a deadly glare. "You've became such a strong and beautiful girl, Victoria. I am sure David would have been proud of you. I wish that he paid me a visit before his death."

"Wait! What are you talking about?!" Victoria moved urgently and tried to sit up but André stopped her and helped her lie back.

"I knew your father since he was a kid, your grandfather was a dear friend of mine, and he trusted me to protect his family. David used to play in this old place a lot. When you were born, he discovered that you were special, and brought you to me." Martha explained and her eyes seemed distant, trying to recall the memories. "He asked me to guide you in case something happens and your power was discovered by his enemies, so I used a spell on you, that spell sealed your powers, but it didn't seem to work anymore. I had the ability to see the future, and I knew what was going to happen, that is why, I waited for you, to guide you just like I promised David."

Victoria stared at her own shaking hands then looked at Martha. "What should I do to stop the King?"

"You need to learn how to use your magic, and you need to find allies that you can trust with your life, fighting alone won't help you." The elder woman explained.

"That would put more lives in danger! I can't accept that!" The brunette stated. "It's better to have fewer people to lose."

"You Victoria Vega are just too stubborn!" The woman poked her. "Even so, sacrifices are needed for a victory! You need to open your eyes clearly, and see how much the king is stronger than you." Martha scolded then walked towards the door. "You will be able to walk tomorrow thanks to my healing spells, but I need to tell you that when you drank the potion it damaged you too much that using a lot of magic may put you in a critical state."

"Listen, if you are really going to fight the king, I am coming with you!" Beck said and looked straight into the brown eyes. "That's the least I can do to repay you, besides, I want to get my revenge, that man used me as a tool."

"How are we supposed to trust you? You almost killed us." André asked and crossed his arms.

"I know, but I will be useful for you! I can teach the princess the basics to use magic." The mage stated smiling.

"In that case, I am coming too." Jade walked towards the hunter. "There is a person whom I need to find, and it seems that he's with the king."

"That's great, we're stronger like that, and don't you think Victoria?" André smiled at his best friend who seemed lost in thoughts.

The night came and everyone seemed to be asleep. Victoria packed her things and walked sneakily to the door, only to be stopped by the sound of footsteps.

"You're going now?" Martha asked while walking closer to the girl. "It's not wise to go alone in the darkness."

"Thank you for everything Martha, but I have no time to waste." Victoria stated then looked down. "Can you please …tell them that I said goodbye?"

"Will do, but before you go, take this." Martha gave her a small ball of glass shining inside with a blue light. "This will help me communicate with you, I promised that I will guide you, and that's what I am going to do."

Victoria smiled and hugged Martha before leaving. She jumped on her horse and put her hood on. "I will find Trina, and will destroy everything that monster built." With that, she left the town.

"**The present."**

Rebecca groaned and opened her eyes, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. She sat and looked at the sofa she was sleeping on. "Oh my head… great way to start my day…"

"I thought that you may be the type who would freak out when they found themselves in unknown places." The masked guy walked towards her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Don't expect things from me, I am not a normal girl." She stated and took a sip from the coffee." Just so you know, I'm not the coffee type in case I find myself here again."

"You know that I was the wolf, don't you?" She nodded and turned her attention to him. "Will you help me? We can find without having to worry about people because the weather is really bad and even schools are closed, don't you think it's the perfect timing?"

"Lead the way. Tori's powers are going insane and I have the feeling that Jack did this, so even if it's a trap I'm coming with you." Rebecca explained. "Oh, and by the way, I'm going to need a jacket, I don't want to end having a cold."

Jade woke up from sleeping in a chair and found that the Latina's gone. "Vega?" She got outside the house, it was raining, the Goth fell suddenly on her knees, she her hand burning so she screamed in pain.

"_Jade! Get a hold of yourself!"_

"_Kill… I want to kill…" _Jade's eyes went empty and she whispered. _"Blood… I want to see blood… I need to kill…"_

She gasped for air when she came back to her senses. She saw a strange mark on her hand. "How did this happen…?"

"I see that time didn't change you… Jade." A man in a white suit stood in front of her. "A hundred year passed and you're still the same. I don't know what did I expect."

"Silver…?" The name came out before she could even know.

"I'm glad you remember." He said and turned. "What were you thinking? Is this the life you want?"

"What other life could I want?" She asked and got up.

"You're weak. You used to be strong, and now how are you going to protect what you fought for in the past?" He met her eyes before he started to disappear. "Is this what you wish for?"

"Wait! Stay!" She reached for him but he was no longer there. A single tear fell but she didn't seem to notice it. Her necklace started floating, and it seemed to point at a certain direction. "Vega…" She ran into that direction, the streets were empty because of the weather. The next thing she knew there was some kind of monster in front of her. "Wha-"

She noticed something white attacking it then a shining and familiar light. "Vega?"

"You mean she isn't with you?" As the vision became clearer, she saw Rebecca's face. "We need to find her! Get on!" Jade's eyes widened when she saw the wolf. "Jade!" She grabbed the Goth by the arm and made her get on the wolf.

"_The necklace was leading me to Rebecca…"_

"How are we supposed to find her?" Jade asked while holding into the younger girl.

"I gave her a ring that could help me find her when she is in danger!" Rebecca answered and hit another monster with her magic. "Jack must have something to do with this! He's using Victoria's magic to collide both worlds! That is why you see monsters here, and that is why we need to find her before she loses all control!"

"I have a feeling that it's not his purpose!" The wolf said.

"What the hell? You talk!" Jade said.

"He must be using the magic for something else! Think about it!" He stated ignoring the Goth. "If he wants to kill Victoria, he won't be able to do it with her powers unleashed."

He suddenly stopped and Rebecca gasped when she saw a figure standing there surrounded by magic, she didn't seem to notice their presence.

"Wait! Rebecca!" Rebecca got off the wolf and ran towards like if her life depended on it. When, she got closer a blast hit her and she fell on her back.

Jade and the wolf ran towards her but she got up. "I need you to take care of the monsters!" She summoned the sword Jade used in the past and gave it to her.

"I can't!" Jade refused. "It's been a long time, how am I supposed to do this?"

"I trust you." Rebecca stated. "Jade West can do anything, besides, I'm the only one who can control magic here."

Jade nodded and faced few monsters. "C'mon, I need to remember…"

A monster attacker with its claws, but she blocked it with her sword when it tried to hit with the other hand she moved quickly and cut it before she stabbed it in the chest killing it. She looked at her hands in shock. "I did it… it came back by instinct" She smirked at the other monsters. "Bring it you freak!"

"Don't come any closer, Rebecca…" Tori stated and looked at the brunette with bleeding eyes. "I killed everyone… I put everyone in danger!"

"You didn't! What you saw were nightmares made by Jack so that you lose control!" Rebecca stated and tried to get closer.

"I rather die than hurting them again!" Her magic hit the younger girl again. "Rebecca I can't control myself! Something else is controlling me!"

"I don't care! I'm going to stop you!" Rebecca said and got up and tried again, but she kept receiving damages. "I'm not losing you!" She walked towards her but the next blow was stronger.

"Rebecca!" Jade yelled but couldn't reach for her since she was blocking the monsters' attacks.

Rebecca got up again and this time she grabbed the Latina by the arms and absorbed her magic. Tori fell on her knees while Rebecca took steps back, the world was spinning and she grasped her head.

She fell but the wolf transformed to his human form and caught her in his arms. She looked at him and grit her teethes she clutched into him and tried to fight the pain, he put his hand on her own. "Hold on! Rebecca! Don't let it beat you!"

"I can't… Ryder…" Everything blacked out.

"_Since I was a child, I had a lot of memories inside me… but they were never mine… they were hers."_


End file.
